Sin Fronteras
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Tras unir sus vidas y formar una familia, los problemas comienzan y acompañado de eso; una gran guerra. Muchos conflictos y batallas, ¿el amor entre Shun y Twilight sera capaz de sobrevivir todo eso? ¿La paz volverá a Equestria? Descúbrelo leyendo cada capítulo de esta historia
1. La familia crece

**Saludos, lectores, me llena de orgullo mostrarles esta nueva historia que tiene por título: "Sin Fronteras". Espero les guste, los entretenga y… les dé una visión de lo que puede llegar a ser el amor verdadero. A pesar de que la mayoría de los capítulos no contienen romance, les aseguro que se refugiará en algún lugar de sus corazones. En fin, no les quito más tiempo…**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento público.**

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo ya, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y Shun Arcángel se han unido para comenzar una vida juntos. La noticia no tardó nada en regarse por toda Equestria. Tal relación tuvo la aprobación de las princesas Celestia y Luna y por supuesto, de Cadence. La mayoría tomó muy bien la noticia, hubieron unos cuantos desacuerdos, pero eso era algo ya esperado.

Por un lapso de tiempo, Twilight y Shun vivieron felices, hasta que una mañana el unicornio recibió un tierno beso por parte de Twilight y seguido de eso; una increíble noticia.

— Estoy embarazada — susurró Twilight nerviosa pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su esposo.

Shun al escuchar eso, sintió cierta calidez que lo invadió y acto seguido mostró su reacción ante la noticia.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — preguntó Shun mientras embozaba una sonrisa poco a poco.

— No… de verdad estoy esperando un hijo tuyo — respondió Twilight sonriendo al ver que la reacción del unicornio fue totalmente positiva.

Totalmente sin palabras, Shun abrazó a su esposa y le propinó un apasionado beso en la boca. Twilight le correspondió el beso mientras dejaba caer una lágrima de felicidad.

Durante los meses de embarazo, Shun estuvo cuidando a Twilight noche y día a tal punto que no se tomaba la molestia de descansar. Esto por supuesto fue visto como adorable por Twilight, sus amigas y las princesas. La verdad jamás habían visto a Shun metido en el roll de padre, lo hacía bastante bien.

Cuando el día de parto llegó, el unicornio llevó a su amada al hospital de Ponyville para que se llevara a cabo el trabajo de parto. No fue fácil, pero se trataba de una pequeña vida que llegaba al mundo. Pero de pronto, pasó algo que nadie se esperaba.

— Esperen un momento, aún hay uno — observó el doctor encargado del parto.

Sí, increíblemente no era una vida, sino dos vidas. El segundo costó un poco más, pero fue todo un éxito. Habían nacido dos alicornios; ambos sexos.

Luego de unas horas, Twilight estaba cargando a sus dos hijos. No podía creerlo, tenía tanta emoción que no sabía que nombres ponerles.

En eso, sus amigas entran a la habitación para ver a los niños y por supuesto felicitarla. La princesa de la amistad estaba pasando por un gran momento, ahora lo que le preocupaba era la ubicación de su esposo.

— Oigan, ¿saben dónde está Shun? — preguntó Twilight.

— Estaba calmando a todos los reporteros — respondió Rainbow Dash — Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que más bien estaba pidiendo ayuda.

— Estupenda amiga que eres, Dash — apareció Shun con una peluca dañada.

— Compañero, tienes una cosa en la cabeza — señaló Applejack.

— Si, es un reportero que se está quedando calvo que saltó encima de mí preguntando sobre el parto… enserio, ese tipo era extraño — explicó Shun mientras un escalofrío lo recorría.

— Oye, ¿ya pensaste en unos nombres? — preguntó Twilight.

— Alice y Blade — respondió Shun sin pensarlo siquiera.

— Que rápido — comentó Twilight.

— ¿Y ya? ¿No tienes quejas? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— No, además son buenos nombres… y no se me ocurre ninguno — respondió Twilight un poco apenada.

— ¡Wiii, nuevos niños para jugar! — exclamó Pinkie Pie.

— ¡SHHHHH! — apareció la enfermera.

— ¿Enserio? Esta es la segunda vez, no sé porque me persigues pero en cuanto lo averigüe lo vas a lamentar — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

— No te estoy persiguiendo, además, tampoco te mandaría a hacer silencio si no hicieras lo mismo todo el tiempo — aclaró la enfermera para luego retirarse.

— Creo que le caigo mal — susurró Pinkie Pie.

— Lo que digas, Pinkie Pie — dijo Shun para luego acercarse a ver a sus hijos.

Pasados unos 10 años, Shun y Twilight vivían felices junto a sus hijos, Alice y Blade. Al principio hubieron problemas con Blade con la simple razón de que era un alicornio macho, pero después de tanta batalla, Shun le ganó el juicio a los que pensaban que Blade era una amenaza para todos.

Ahora, el unicornio se encontraba disfrutando con sus hijos. Y que mejor forma, que hacerlo teniendo un pequeño entrenamiento de magia.

Blade atacaba por tierra mientras que Alice lo hacía por aire, aunque era más difícil detener algo que vuela y no ves que detener algo que ves pero que es fuerte.

— ¡"Flujo Negativo"! — exclamó Blade mientras se acercaba rápidamente con los cascos repletos de energía negativa.

— Eso dejará marca — murmuró Shun saltando hacia arriba.

— Papá — dijo Alice mientras volaba a toda velocidad para atacar.

— Eso, ven con papi — dijo Shun en tono burlón.

Alice pensó que su padre no iba a resistir el ataque, por lo que estaba muy segura de sí. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, Shun la detuvo de golpe y acto seguido la mando hacia abajo.

Como contraataque, Blade comenzó volar con la misma técnica eléctrica, pero Shun solo tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente para doblar las patas de su hijo para que este pudiera hacer que el ataque se desvaneciera.

— ¡Oye, anciano! — gritó Alice detrás de su padre.

Alice procedió a lanzar un puñetazo envuelto en un extraño flujo de magia, pero el unicornio solo utilizó su pata izquierda para detener el puñetazo.

— Deberías respetar a los mayores — sugirió Shun como si nada estuviera pasando.

— Bien, ataques combinados — anunció Blade uniéndose a su hermana para comenzar a atacar a Shun cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamó Alice dando el primer golpe.

Alice y Blade estuvieron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con Shun durante un largo rato hasta que se hartaron, su padre no caía con nada. Ambos alicornios decidieron tomar un descanso pues se habían quedado sin energías.

— Ja, eres muy fuerte como para ser un simple unicornio — comentó Alice.

— _Increíble, mis propios hijos ya me faltan el respeto_ — se lamentó Shun en su mente — Gracias, Alice.

— Si, estuve investigando sobre ti… la verdad es que me sorprende tener a un padre que sea responsable de grandes hazañas — agregó Blade.

— Cierto, bastante sorprendente. ¿Pero sabes qué otra cosa es sorprendente? Que a pesar de la edad que tiene, el único cambio en él es que su cabello creció; lo tiene más largo que antes — explicó Alice.

— Si supieran por qué aun soy joven, no sé si procesarían la información — aseguró Shun.

— ¿Hiciste un trato con un demonio que puso en peligro a Equestria…? — inició Alice.

— ¿Qué gracias a eso tienes muchos años de vida y cuando ese demonio intentó salirse con la suya tú lo mataste pero aun así quedaste con ese gran límite que aún le falta para llegar al final? — culminó Blade.

Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esos dos sabían prácticamente todo sobre él.

— Ah… yo… básicamente, sí — respondió Shun sorprendido con la boca abierta.

— ¡SIIII! — exclamó Blade.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo de vida tienes? — preguntó Alice.

— Ten por seguro que más de seiscientos años — respondió Shun — Aunque por muy emocionante que suene, no lo es. Siempre vas a ver a tus seres queridos irse y tú seguirás esperando otro largo tiempo.

— Lástima que nosotros no tenemos tanto — se lamentó Blade.

— De hecho, ustedes dos son alicornios, su naturaleza es distinta a la de un simple unicornio, terrenal o pegaso. Ustedes los alicornios tienen más de mil años de vida así que yo que ustedes comenzaba a practicar cómo lidiar con el dolor y la frialdad — explicó Shun.

— Wow, increíble — comentó Alice.

Pero justo en ese momento, dos unicornios de pelaje blanco con smoking aparecen junto con un pergamino.

— Shun Arcángel, se le solicita en el palacio de Canterlot con urgencia — informó uno de ellos — Al parecer, quieren anular su presencia en la realeza. Y eso como consecuencia, pondría en peligro su puesto dentro de su familia. En otras palabras, quieren que se divorcie de la princesa Twilight y que le entregue la custodia de Alice y Blade.

— ¿Qué? — fue la reacción de Shun al escuchar tal cosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, por el momento esto es todo. Apenas la historia "MLP: La Magia De Las ¿Locuras?" Llegue a su fin, se comenzará a actualizar esta historia que por el momento, digo yo; se ve prometedora. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, pendientes que falta muy poco para que esto siga adelante.**


	2. Injusticia

**Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me alegra que les haya gustado el comienzo. Mi primera promesa será: Dar lo mejor de mí en este fanfic. Sí, no me miren con esa cara fea, sé que ya he prometido mucho y no cumplo nada pero buehhh… es su decisión si me creen o no. Anyway, este es el 2do capítulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

El momento familiar entre Shun y sus dos hijos; Alice y Blade, fue interrumpido por unos sujetos que llegaron para llevarse al unicornio pues se había presentado un problema en su contra. Shun no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar ir con dichos sujetos a Canterlot.

Por otra parte, Twilight quedó bastante confundida por lo que decidió presentarse también para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En lo que llegaron al palacio de Canterlot, toda la realeza se sentó a debatir sobre los anteriores actos de Shun. Lo cual, era bastante extraño pues Celestia y Luna abogaron para poder limpiar el nombre del unicornio, pero por alguna razón, alguien lo quiere hundir.

— Debido a los actos anteriores, Shun Luian Arcángel fue acusado como un criminal de guerra, pues una vez no solo puso a Equestria en peligro; el mismo junto a otro sujeto casi la destruían. Gracias a las princesas Luna y Celestia, Shun fue declarado inocente. Todo transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta que él y la reciente princesa de Equestria; Twilight Sparkle, formaran un familia juntos — explicó el príncipe Blue Blood — Con lo cual, muchos no están de acuerdo. Le cedo la palabra al príncipe Shining Armor.

— Con anteriormente dicho, yo mismo puedo asegurar que Shun no es una amenaza para la nación y tampoco está haciendo nada indebido como pareja de la princesa Twilight. En resumen, esta reunión; es una pérdida de tiempo — concluyó Shining.

— ¡Objeción! — interrumpió el príncipe Frozen — Claramente, Shun no pertenece a la realeza y recalco, él sí es un criminal de guerra que nunca debió ser perdonado por la ley.

— Disculpe, príncipe Frozen, pero usted está herrado en una cosa. Shun Arcángel pertenece a la gran familia de "Los Arcángel", la cual sí es de la realeza. Shun es el único sobreviviente de esa numerosa familia, por lo cual, puedo decir con total seguridad que el si pertenece a la realeza — alegó Blue Blood.

— Patrañas — comentó la princesa Jenny — Solo es un unicornio de clase baja que busca de alguna manera ponerse en la cima de nuevo, a lo mejor está planeando un ataque para destronar a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight. Yendo al grano, desde un principio debió ser castigado por sus actos contra la nación. Por ende, anular su matrimonio con Twilight y la relación entre Alice y Blade.

Ante eso, Shun no aguantó más y se levantó, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Jenny. Pero Flash Sentry, quien estaba a su lado, lo detuvo para que no agravara más las cosas.

— Como lo acaban ver, sus instintos salvajes aún siguen activos, estuvo a punto de agredirme — señaló Jenny.

— Exijo pruebas para verificar que estoy haciendo algo indebido — contestó Shun haciendo que todos comenzaran a murmurar.

— Shun, no estás ayudando, deja que Blue Blood y yo nos encarguemos — aconsejó Shining.

— Bien, por lo visto el acusado quiere pruebas en su contra para verificar si es cierta la razón por la que se le acusa, pues dénselas — accedió el príncipe Frozen.

— Recordando aquella vez cuando el acusado, Shun Arcángel, dijo estar dispuesto a acabar con todos sin ningún tipo de problemas…

— ¡Eso fue cuando estaba siendo controlado! ¡No estaba consciente! — se defendió Shun.

— Como les decía, estaba dispuesta a acabar con todos sin ningún tipo de problemas. ¿Y que hizo el acusado? Cumplir su promesa, atentó contra la vida de la princesa Twilight, atentó contra la vida de todos. ¿Qué más prueba que esa? — preguntó el príncipe Lone Lez.

Todo se estaba yendo al diablo, Shun perdía cada vez más y más el caso. Aunque por mucho que lo defendía Blue Blood y Shining Armor, siempre encontraban algo para poner a la multitud en contra del unicornio.

— Un momento, si Shun fuera malvado, entonces respóndanme esto: ¿Por qué se arriesga cada vez que Equestria está en peligro? ¿Por qué salva la vida de muchos y le da crédito a alguien más para hacerlo ver como un héroe? Si Shun es malo, ¿Por qué se casó con Twilight y tuvo hijos? Él es un buen ciudadano, jamás le haría daño a alguien sin razón — aseguró la princesa Cadence — Respondan cualquiera de esas preguntas.

— Muy simple, el solo busca apoderarse de todo el reino para hacernos sus esclavos. A él nunca le interesó el bienestar de los demás, solo el suyo — alegó Frozen.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó Shun — ¡Esas palabras jamás salieron de mi boca! ¡Todo esto es una farsa! Solo tratan de hundirme, no sé porque, pero algo están tramando todos los que están en mi contra.

— ¿A sí? Entonces, ¿puede decirme que significan estas firmas que apoyan la anulación de su familia con la princesa Twilight? — preguntó Lone Lez — A mí me parece que no somos los únicos que deseamos que pague todo lo que ha hecho con cárcel.

El príncipe Lone Lez tenía en sus cascos un documento repleto de firmas recogidas que en efecto, eran para la anulación de su familia formada con Twilight. Shun no podía creer cuantos ponies estaban en su contra, la sorpresa fue tan grande que no tenía palabras para describir cuan decepcionado, triste y molesto se sentía.

— Un momento, esto no se puede llevar a cabo si no tiene la aprobación de las principales princesas de Equestria tales como Luna, Celestia, Cadence y Yo. Así que por lo tanto, no pueden arrestar a Shun — aseguró Twilight.

— Según esta cláusula, la opinión de esas princesas que mencionó; no tienen valor alguno — recalcó Frozen — Para finalizar, el sujeto que lleva por nombre: Shun Luian Arcángel, es declarado culpable. Y además, sentenciado con cadena perpétua; pasará el resto de sus días tras las rejas.

Dicho eso, unos sujetos entraron, tomaron a Shun del cuello y lo arrojaron al suelo para propinarle una gran golpiza. Ninguno de los presentes, además de Lone Lez, Frozen y Jenny, podían hacer nada pues estos últimos tres mencionados estaban apuntándolos a todos con armas de alta tecnología.

A Shun no le quedó otra salida más que aguantar los golpes pues si intentaba algo, estaría firmando la sentencia de alguien. Twilight se sentía totalmente impotente, al igual que Celestia, Luna, Shining, Cadence, Blue Blood y Flash Sentry.

En lo que los sujetos dejaron de golpear a Shun, lo llevaron a prisión. En lo que estos se marcharon, los únicos que procedieron a retirarse fueron Lone Lez, Frozen y Jenny. La verdad era increíble lo que acababa de pasar. Enjuiciaron a Shun y lograron hundirlo. Algo andaba mal, esto no había pasado antes.

Ya estando en la prisión, Shun fue encerrado en la última celda. Dicha celda estaba oscura, mal tratada y por supuesto, algo aislada.

Al paso de las horas, Shining Armor y Blue Blood se presentaron en la prisión para ver cómo estaba Shun.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Shining.

— Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es como están mis hijos — respondió Shun.

— Ellos están bien, la noticia les pegó muy fuerte, quedaron furiosos. Según Twilight, Alice y Blade se adentraron al bosque Everfree para descargar su ira. Tienes unos grandes hijos — aseguró Shining.

— Oye, Shun, lamento lo que pasó. Me siento como un inútil, si quieres algo, lo que sea… solo pídelo — se disculpó Blue Blood.

— Descuida, tú no tienes la culpa; ninguno de ustedes — aclaró Shun — Necesito que vigilen a Frozen, Lone Lez y a Jenny. Tengo un mal presentimiento, esos tres no son de fiar.

— Vaya, me alegra saber que no fui el único que lo notó — comentó Shining.

— Y en cuanto a ti, Blue Blood, el único favor que te pido… es que me mantengas informado sobre Alice y Blade, por favor — pidió Shun.

— Claro — accedió Blue Blood.

— Ahora váyanse, tengo que acostumbrarme a este lugar — observó Shun — No se preocupen, no estoy tirando la toalla; algo se me ocurrirá.

— Bien, cuídate — se despidió Shining marchándose con Blue Blood.

— _Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando —_ suspiró Shun en su mente.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les sorprendió ver al príncipe Blue Blood del lado bueno? Si es así, dejen su review. La verdad me inspire un poco para escribir esto, por lo regular improviso, pero esta vez utilicé una idea que me cayó del cielo. En fin, para el 3er capítulo, vendré con más así que no se lo pierdan. Bye, descansen.**


	3. Enfrentamiento

**3er capítulo, algo inesperado se viene… bueno, quizás no, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que está bastante entretenido. No sigo quitando más tiempo, procedan con lo suyo.**

* * *

Han otros 10 años, Shun aún seguía tras las rejas. Blue Blood, tal y como se lo pidió Shun; lo mantuvo informado sobre sus hijos y por supuesto, sobre Twilight.

A lo largo de esos años, Alice y Blade encontraron cierto cariño con el entrenamiento que les daba su padre por lo que día a día lo hacían hasta quedar totalmente agotados.

Twilight, Alice y Blade soñaban todas las noches con volver a ver Shun, lo cual les dibujaba una sonrisa. Pero al despertar, recordaban que el unicornio estaba encerrado y no les permitían visitarlo.

Durante esos 10 años, Alice y Blade fueron entrenando hasta convertirse en unos alicornios sumamente poderosos. Esos dos junto a Twilight vivían sin problemas, pero con el constante recuerdo de que Shun no estaba del todo en sus vidas.

En cuanto a Lone Lez, Jenny y Frozen, ese trío hizo hasta lo imposible por destronar a Celestia y a Luna, las únicas que quedaban aun invictas eran Twilight y Cadence, pero sabían que pronto irían por ellas.

— Ya han pasado diez años, Equestria está quedando en ruinas, aunque aparentemente no lo parezca — murmuró Cadence observando todo el Imperio de Cristal desde un balcón — Todo se fue al infierno desde que esos tres enjuiciaron a Shun… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué será de él ahí encerrado?

Pasados unos días, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Twilight se encontraba haciendo el papeleo diario, cuando de repente se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta del castillo. La princesa ya sabía quién era, o mejor dicho, quienes eran y que querían.

— Princesa Twilight, supongo que sabe porque estamos aquí — dijo Frozen con seguridad.

Mientras Jenny se quedaba al lado de Frozen, disimuladamente Lone Lez se puso detrás de Twilight apuntándola con una espada.

Twilight rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto al ver a través de los ojos de Frozen, no solo querían quitarle su título, sino que también la querían matar.

— Sí, ya lo sé — afirmó Twilight para luego dar un gran salto y comenzar a volar para alejarse de ellos.

— ¡Que no escape! — exclamó Lone Lez.

En eso, Frozen lanza un pequeño disparo de energía, logrando darle a Twilight quien rápidamente tuvo que aterrizar y esconderse.

Por otra parte, Shun estaba meditando en la celda, cuando de la nada sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza y seguido de eso, una visión de Twilight siendo disparada por Frozen.

— Twilight — reaccionó Shun — Ahora sí se pasaron del límite.

Tras decir eso, Shun procedió a tratar de quitarse un collar que le impedía usar magia. Dicho collar expulsaba alto voltaje de electricidad, para un pony común sería más que suficiente para que perdiera las esperanzas de quitarse ese artefacto del cuello. Pero para alguien poderosamente mágico, solo sería una cuestión de segundos quitárselo y liberarse.

Luego de recibir todos esos voltajes, Shun logró romper el collar en dos; obteniendo su magia devuelta.

— Nadie toca a mi familia — murmuró Shun lanzando un rayo que desintegro por completo la pared.

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba combatiendo contra Frozen y Jenny cuerno a cuerno. Solo estaban causando destrozos a su alrededor, Twilight no quería pero debía defenderse o de lo contrario ya sabía cuál era su destino.

— Ya me canse — se quejó Jenny lanzando un rayo que tomo a todos los sorpresa.

Dicho rayo impactó contra Twilight. La princesa quedó en el suelo un poco aturdida, pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Frozen tomó la espada de Lone Lez para atacarla, estaba decidido a clavarla en el pecho de Twilight.

En ese momento, la princesa de la amistad no tenía suficiente energía como para hacer un campo de fuerza por lo que solo se quedó allí esperando lo peor.

Frozen estaba cerca de Twilight, cuando de repente su ataque fue detenido bruscamente por un unicornio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo escapaste? — preguntó Frozen sorprendido.

— Eso no te interesa — respondió Shun retirando la espada de su pata delantera izquierda que utilizó para detener el ataque.

Shun quedó un poco herido, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

— Bien, así pueden morir juntos — comentó Jenny.

— Pues que así sea — murmuró Shun embistiendo a Frozen con gran fuerza.

Jenny sin perder tiempo, tomó la espada y comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia el unicornio, que sin ningún esfuerzo esquivaba cada movimiento de la princesa unicornio que tenía por nombre Jenny.

— ¡Quédate quieto! — gritó Jenny ya obstinada.

— Bien — obedeció Shun.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó Jenny fue que al golpear a Shun con la espada, esta se rompió en mil pedazos. El unicornio lo único que hizo fue embozar una sonrisa y acto seguido expulsar un rayo gamma de su boca.

En cuestión de segundos, Jenny quedó desintegrada por completo. Shun se quería asegurar de que nadie más iba a intentar lastimar a su esposa, por lo que vio a Frozen con una mirada maligna llena de furia y acto seguido lo propinó un puñetazo con tal nivel de fuerza que le destrozó la mandíbula.

— Hora de acabar el trabajo — comentó Shun lanzando una gran esfera de energía de su cuerno.

Frozen no pudo evitar el ataque, obteniendo como resultado su propia extinción. El único que quedaba en pie era Lone Lez, pero este no sabía qué hacer. Shun había acabado con Jenny y Frozen en cuestión de segundos, no quería ser el siguiente en su lista.

— Mierda — maldijo Lone Lez retirándose de allí a toda velocidad.

Shun iba a comenzarlo a perseguir pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que Twilight pronunció su nombre. Esto hizo que su ira se desvaneciera.

— Shun, no vale la pena que lo persigas — aseguró Twilight sujetando su ala derecha lastimada por el disparo de Frozen — Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver.

Tras decir esto, Twilight abrazó a Shun con fuerza y propinándole un profundo y largo beso en la boca. El unicornio le correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

En lo que acabaron el beso, ambos se dirigieron al castillo. Shun había notado el ala lastimada de Twilight por lo que utilizó su magia para curarla, mientras que esta le colocaba una venda en la pata delantera izquierda que tenía una leve herida por el ataque con la espada.

Luego de eso, Shun y Twilight se dirigieron a la parte trasera del castillo, específicamente afuera para hablar ya que tenían mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

— Así que eso es lo que hacen desde entonces — supuso Shun.

— Sí, ambos dijeron que era la única manera de llevarte en sus corazones — afirmó Twilight.

— Ya veo… como me hubiera gustado verlos crecer — murmuró Shun.

— No te pongas así, no es tu culpa — aseguró Twilight.

— Tienes razón — dijo Shun para luego ponerse serio — Escucha, sé que Lone Lez no estará tranquilo por mucho tiempo, de seguro aparecerá para cobrar venganza. Quiero que estés preparada o por lo menos alejada de aquí, quiero que sigas con vida. En cuanto a Alice y a Blade, ya me encargaré de ellos. Necesito que junto a Shining, Cadence, Blue Blood y otros más se reúnan para formar una resistencia. Suena algo descabellado, pero siento que Equestria va a caer en un grave estado de guerra y quiero que todos estén preparados.

— Shun, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de todo eso? — preguntó Twilight.

— Créeme, ese tipo tiene más trucos bajo la manga — respondió Shun simplificando todo.

* * *

 **Y buehhh, espero que les haya gustado, es todo por ahora. Dejen su hermoso, precioso, perfumado y dulce review para saber que les pareció el capítulo de hoy. Sin más nada que decir, este Brony loco se despide, Bye.**


	4. Problemas

**Y ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, si quieren saber cómo me inspire para escribir en esta oportunidad pues se los diré: Utilicé un beat de Trap (Malianteo Style) Vaya, por alguna razón este tipo de instrumentales ayuda a que la mente se concentre… bueno, por lo menos con la mía funciona. En fin, ahí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

En lo que Shun terminó de hablar con Twilight, ambos se dieron un rápido beso y luego sus caminos se separaron. Twilight se quedó para hacer unos arreglos para poder llevar a cabo el plan mientras que Shun iba a encontrarse con sus dos hijos, Alice y Blade.

En el bosque Everfree, específicamente en una zona alejada de la casa de Zecora, se encontraban dos alicornios combatiendo entre ellos. A simple vista se veía que eran muy poderosos, los impactos de los golpes eran estremecedores y la cantidad de energía que utilizaban era demasiada.

Por su parte, Shun quiso seguir perdiendo tiempo desplazándose en forma de neblina, simplemente utilizó su tele-transportación. Dicha técnica lo llevó al lugar exacto en el cual se encontraban Alice y Blade.

La única sorpresa fue que apareció justo en medio y estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque doble de parte de sus hijos. Rápidamente, Shun invocó un campo de fuerza con su magia, logrando así detener ambos ataques.

— _Estuvo cerca —_ pensó Shun.

— ¿Papá? — dijo Blade sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

— ¿Eres… tú? — continuó Alice en el mismo estado que su hermano.

— Han crecido ya — observó Shun.

Tras escuchar esto, ambos alicornios se lanzaron encima de Shun para abrazarlo, tenían muchísimo tiempo sin verlo y de repente aparece como si nada. A parte de sorprendidos, se sentían felices de reunirse.

— Wow, no has envejecido… aunque tu cabello ahora está un poco más largo y tienes una barba — notó Alice.

— Una barba muy cool — agregó Blade.

— Sí, es una suerte que solamente pasara por el mentón — aseguró Shun — Su madre me contó por qué vienen aquí día tras día, la verdad no me esperaba eso.

— Bueno, es que lo que te hicieron nos enfadó mucho y necesitábamos desahogarnos — comentó Blade.

— Ya veo… oigan, ¿qué les parece si tenemos un pequeño combate los tres? Como en los viejos tiempos — propuso Shun.

— Pero claro que sí — aceptó Alice.

— Desde luego, quiero enseñarte una técnica que cree hace poco — agregó Blade.

— Interesante — murmuró Shun.

Ambos alicornios y el unicornio se habían quedado totalmente estáticos, hasta que de la nada se hizo presente una fuerte brisa, la cuál fue la señal para iniciar el combate.

En lo que estos tres sintieron la brisa, se tele-transportaron en cuestión de segundos para aparecer en el aire combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, se podía sentir la abrumadora energía que se estaba utilizando para esa pequeña batalla.

Alice, Blade y Shun iban parejos, hasta que al unicornio se le ocurrió usar explosivos mágicos. Oh sí, fue un ataque sucio pero ambos alicornios lograron resistir.

— Ya veremos quién es el verdadero mago — comentó Alice lanzando navajas que no tardaron en convertirse en simples aves.

— ¿Aves? — preguntó Shun.

— "C cuatro" — murmuró Alice.

— _Joder_ — pensó Shun para luego darse cuenta de que esa simple ave era un explosivo C4.

Para su mala suerte, Shun no logró evitar el ataque… o al menos, eso es lo que parecía.

— No juzgues un libro por su portada — aconsejó Alice triunfante.

Alice pensó que con eso ya le había ganado a su padre, pero la realidad era otra.

— Lo mismo te digo, hija — dijo Shun casi desintegrado utilizando una técnica que le permitía desvanecerse como cientos de cuervos.

— Imposible — murmuró Alice.

— Verás, esta es una técnica especial de la familia, si pones empeño tú también lograrás hacerla ya que llevas mi sangre — aseguró Shun.

— Esa técnica solo se hace si se tienen los genes de la familia Arcángel, al igual que esta — explicó Blade mientras revelaba su ojo derecho que había cambiado a un color dorado.

— Vaya, ese ojo sí que es una verdadera pesadilla para el contrincante del usuario que usa la técnica… pero no para mí — alegó Shun terminando de desvanecerse y tomando la forma de cientos de cuervos.

— Esto es un juego de niños, papá, no te pongas a hacer eso — se quejó Alice.

— No te preocupes, además, tú tienes más orientación por Twilight, puedes utilizar ciertas técnicas que ella tiene — recordó Shun.

Al oír eso, Alice hizo un ataque eléctrico múltiple con su magia, dándole a cada uno de los cuervos hasta no quedar ninguno.

— ¿Cómo ese, papi? — preguntó Alice en tono burlón.

— Quizás, pero aun así no es suficiente — respondió Shun saliendo de la boca de su hija en forma de cuervo.

— No es cierto — murmuró Blade sorprendido.

Shun al terminar de salir de la boca de Alice, tomó su forma normal para luego atacar de forma inmediata a Blade, quien no encontraba como devolver todos esos ataques múltiples.

— ¡Reacciona! — exclamó Shun lanzándole una esfera oscura a su hijo.

— Rayos — murmuró Blade deteniendo en seco la esfera pero esta aún seguía sin desvanecerse — Demonios, esta cosa como sea tiene que estrellarse con algo o de lo contrario seguirá como si nada.

Blade no encontraba que hacer, hasta que por su mente pasó la idea de absorber el ataque para luego expulsarlo utilizando una de sus técnicas.

— Bien, aquí voy — anunció Blade absorbiendo la esfera.

Hecho eso, el alicornio procedió a lanzar múltiples pero efectivos rayos con su cuerno. Sin poder siquiera pensarlo, Shun tuvo que esquivarlos y desviarlos a distintas direcciones pues al recibir aunque sea uno de esos rayos, el resultado sería grave.

En lo que los rayos acabaron, Shun pudo descansar un poco hasta que de repente apareció Lone Lez acompañado de un unicornio de pelaje rojo y melena negra, tenía una extraña joya encima de su cabeza, al parecer era un controlador.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Shun.

— Matarte — respondió Lone Lez dándole la señal a su secuaz.

De inmediato, ese sujeto extraño embistió a Shun con una gran fuerza que no podía manejar. Shun por su parte uso su tele-transportación para luego aparecer un poco más adelante de su atacante.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Shun.

— Soy Phoenix y vengo a matarte porque ese es mi deber — respondió el.

Tras decir esto, Phoenix expulsó un gran rayo desde su boca. Shun estuvo a punto de usar su campo de fuerza cuando Blade apareció con una espada y cortó el rayo en dos, haciendo que este se desapareciera de inmediato.

Pero Blade no se quedó con las patas cruzadas, de inmediato se lanzó contra Phoenix usando su espada electrificada. El alicornio era bastante bueno con esa espada, Phoenix recibía muchas heridas causadas por esa espada.

Shun estaba algo sorprendido, pero luego reaccionó y se acercó al lugar de la acción.

— ¡Blade! ¡Tus cascos al frente! — exclamó Shun.

— Claro — obedeció Blade.

— ¡Alice! ¡Rayos Gamma! — indicó Shun.

— Entendido — obedeció Alice.

Luego de eso, Shun tomó la espada y se preparó para recibir la energía con la espada puesto que con esta iba a atacar a Phoenix.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó Shun.

Ya teniendo la señal, Alice disparó el rayo desde su cuerno, Blade lo pasó con su magia a su espada y la espada la tomó Shun para atacar a su oponente.

Phoenix no pudo escapar de tal ataque, la espada lo traspasó, sintiendo como sus órganos dejaban de funcionar lentamente. Pero antes de irse, sorprendió a todos.

Phoenix abrazó a Shun con todas sus fuerzas, Shun no encontraba como zafarse y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, Lone Lez desenfundó una espada se la clavó a Shun justo en el corazón.

El unicornio sintió un dolor insoportable seguido de la imparable sangre que escupía. Blade por su parte, reaccionó rápido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Lone que lo envió algo lejos.

Alice rápidamente sacó la espada y Blade separó a Shun de Phoenix. Shun ya estaba medió ido, había perdido mucha sangre.

— Papá, no te mueras — pidió Blade derramando lágrimas.

— Por favor, no lo hagas — pidió Alice también en el mismo estado.

— Lo siento… pero… creo que… este es mi… fin… protejan a Equestria… y a su ma…dre — fue lo último que dijo Shun antes de terminar de cerrar los ojos para irse de este mundo.

— Maldición… ¡Maldición! — gritó Blade mientras explotaba en llanto.

Lone Lez logró su cometido, ahora Equestria había perdido uno de sus más fuertes luchadores. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Equestria? ¿Qué harían Blade y Alice al respecto? ¿Cómo tomará Twilight la noticia? Una verdadera tragedia había ocurrido.

Pero sin duda alguna, esto no se iba a quedar así, de ninguna manera. Lone Lez tenía que pagar con su vida, costara lo que costara.

— Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo — aseguró Blade lleno de ira.

* * *

 **Bueno, un final algo desastroso. Pero no se preocupen, que esto no será un típico cliché, yo sé porque hago y digo las cosas. Dejen su review para saber que les pareció, recuerden que también tengo redes sociales aunque últimamente es lo que menos reviso… en fin, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Buenos momentos

**Estupenda idea, RacingLight, gracias a ti este capítulo salió a la luz. ¿Lo ven? Lectores como él son los que animan a un escritor a superarse día tras día y por supuesto, alimentan su ánimo hasta quedar por las nubes. En fin, les quiero decir que por ahí se viene una historia sorpresa, la soltaré en lo que "La Magia De Las Locuras" llegue a su fin. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Una bomba atómica, haré spam, Muajajaja… muajajajajajaja!**

* * *

Tras la muerte de Shun, Lone Lez tuvo las puertas abiertas para hacer de Equestria un completo caos, y no dudó en hacerlo. Poco a poco pero a pasos agigantados, Lone logró apoderarse del reino tal y como lo planeaba.

Por otra parte, Twilight hizo lo que Shun le pidió antes de morir, por lo tanto, era la jefa de la resistencia. Era un grupo pequeño de sobrevivientes, pero sin importar la cantidad, ese grupo sería algún día la salvación que tantos anhelan.

Alice se quedó junto a su madre para ayudarla, mientras que Blade escapó desde que su padre fue asesinado, hasta el momento se desconoce su paradero. Twilight y Alice tienen las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, pero a veces hay días en los que esas esperanzas se vuelven tan mínimas que estallan en lágrimas por no saber si aún sigue con vida o ya fue asesinado.

Han pasado varios meses, Lone Lez sigue haciendo lo que mejor le parece con Equestria, nadie lo podía detener.

Twilight por su parte, se encontraba en un lugar lejano recordando esos momentos de felicidad que vivió junto a su esposo fallecido, Shun.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En el castillo de la princesa Twilight, específicamente en la parte trasera, Shun se encontraba entreteniendo a sus dos pequeños hijos. La pasaba muy bien entreteniéndolos, además, estaba muy complacido por la vida que llevaba a cabo con su esposa Twilight._

— _Un avión de papel va en camino — anunció Shun._

— _Y está apunto de estrellarse — aseguró Blade usando su magia para arrugar el avión._

— _Tan pequeño y ya destructor — comentó Shun._

— _De alguien lo tuvo que heredar — dijo Alice a un lado._

— _Jovencita, te informo que yo nunca hice eso — se defendió Shun._

— _¿Cómo sé que es verdad? — preguntó Alice._

— _Me lleva la que me trajo, ustedes dos son tan jóvenes y hasta me quieren poner en duda sobre todo lo que hago — se quejó Shun._

— _No nos culpes, tú dijiste que fuéramos sinceros contigo, eso hacemos — recordó Blade._

— _¿Cómo están mi príncipe y mi princesa? — apareció Twilight._

— _A punto de darme un infarto — murmuró Shun._

— _Estamos jugando con papá — respondieron Alice y Blade al unísono._

— _Sí, hasta quieren cocinar carne asada — agregó Shun._

— _Me cuesta creer que se traten así — aseguró Twilight._

— _Así somos, es nuestra manera de ser — aclaró Shun._

— _¿Por qué no se besan? Nunca lo han hecho frente a nosotros — recordó Blade._

— _Porque si iniciamos aquí, terminamos en otro lado — explicó Shun._

— _Shun, no digas esas cosas — pidió Twilight tratando de ocultar el sonrojo._

— _Vamos, uno chiquito — insistió Alice._

— _En abonos chiquitos para pagar poquito — sugirió Blade._

 _Al ver que ambos querían ver a sus padres besándose, Shun y Twilight se miraron a los ojos con ciertos nervios, ¿y cómo no? Están acostumbrados a hacerlo a solas, pero ahora tenían la atención de sus dos hijos._

— _¿Qué dices? — preguntó Shun._

— _Un beso no le hará daño a nadie — respondió Twilight más sonrojada evitando la mirada de su esposo pues la ponía más nerviosa._

— _Tienes razón — afirmó Shun para luego propinarle un apasionado y profundo beso._

 _Alice y Blade al ver que sus padres se estaban besando se emocionaron, hasta comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos, sentían que ese beso transmitían todo el amor mutuo que se tenían._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Te extraño… — murmuró Twilight.

Al decir eso, Twilight alzó vuelo con un poco de nostalgia. Quería dejar un poco de lado la tristeza pues tenía que hacerse cargo de la resistencia, ella era la líder, no podían mantener la guardia baja.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea; volar sobre el territorio de Lone. Así podría verificar que nadie estuviera en peligro, además, olvidaría por un momento la muerte de Shun. Esa noticia le cayó como cientos de baldes de agua fría y una daga directo al corazón.

La alicornio estaba observando todo desde el aire, todo el lugar se encontraba en ruinas y en uno que otro espacio había una bandera con el rostro de Lone Lez. Twilight sentía furia cada vez que veía ese rostro.

— En algún momento pagarás todo lo que le has hecho a Equestria — murmuró Twilight.

La princesa notó algo extraño delante de ella por lo que rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos para que no notaran su presencia.

Al parecer unos enormes monstruos estaban haciendo una especie de patrullaje, tenían un aspecto bastante aterrador. Era una numerosa cantidad por lo que Twilight debió esperar allí escondida. Pero inesperadamente comenzó a recordar, cosa que ya no le estaba gustando.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Alice y Blade tenían solo 2 meses de nacidos, Shun los estaba cargando a ambos mientras Twilight preparaba la cena. El unicornio les estaba hablando a ambos, a pesar de que Alice y Blade estaban dormidos._

— _Ustedes dos serán unos alicornios fuertes y poderosos, superarán mi fuerza, incluida la de su madre, eso lo puedo asegurar — decía Shun mientras que sin darse cuenta Twilight se puso detrás para escuchar todo — Alice: Serás la alicornio que controle la magia explosiva, créeme, serás una fanática de los explosivos. Y en cuanto a ti, Blade: Serás casi de mi estilo, la única diferencia es que serás un excelente espadachín, hasta me atrevo a decir que serás el mejor de todos. Y una cosa más, con un poco de esfuerzo, lograrás utilizar técnicas de la familia Arcángel que nadie conoce hasta el momento._

— _Que lindo eres — susurró Twilight._

— _Solo digo la verdad — respondió Shun._

— _Los iré a acostar — dijo Twilight tomando a Alice y a Blade con su magia para acostarlos en su cuna._

 _Ya al haber hecho esta tarea, Twilight se acercó a su marido, cortando todo tipo de distancia entre ellos._

— _Sabes, quiero saber qué fue lo que te atajo de mí en realidad — pidió Twilight._

— _Twilight, eres cariñosa, comprensiva, optimista, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa… ¿qué más quieres saber? — preguntó Shun._

— _Lo que en realidad te atrajo de mí, dudo mucho que hayan sido esas cosas — aseguró Twilight._

— _Bien, te lo diré. Tú me atrajiste… porque eres única, eso es algo que no se consigue todo el tiempo ni en cualquier lugar — confesó Shun — Ahora, yo quiero saber qué fue lo que te gustó de mí._

— _Eres fuerte, poderoso, inteligente, educado, atractivo… pero sobre todo eso, porque a pesar de ser como eres, en el fondo tienes un gran corazón, y eso no lo tienen todos los ponies — explicó Twilight._

 _Después de eso, ambos se dieron un profundo y largo beso mientras Alice y Blade dormían plácidamente en su cuna. La verdad tener una familia así, les satisfacía mucho._

 _Luego de comer y ver un rato las estrellas, Twilight se acostó en la cama que compartía con su esposo para dormir, había tenido un día algo agitado._

 _Más tarde, Shun se adentró en el castillo y entró a la habitación. Pero antes de acostarse junto a Twilight, se acercó a sus dos hijos y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Ya hecho eso, procedió a acostarse al lado de su esposa._

 _Esta al sentirlo, se acurrucó lo más que pudo y acto seguido, Shun la abrazó y se quedó dormido._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ya los monstruos habían pasado, Twilight ya tenía el paso libre. Por el momento ese lugar no era seguro así que sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al refugio. Al llegar allí, hizo unos últimos preparativos y se adentró a una habitación para dormir, Alice tomó su turno pues durmió toda la noche, ahora le tocaba a Twilight descansar un poco.

— Shun… quiero que estés aquí — murmuró Twilight al quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué tal? A mí en lo personal, me dio sueño al final y pues sí, justo en este momento que estoy escribiendo tengo sueño… ñeh, que me queda, me dormiré. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, su lindo review y nos leemos luego.**

 **#DatoCurioso**

 **Me comí un plátano mientras escribía este capítulo, no se… ¿es raro eso?**

 **Espero su respuesta.**


	6. Resurrección

**6to capítulo y seguimos, espero les guste esta parte porque más o menos así serán los capítulos de acción de esta historia. Eso sí, también tendrá sus momentos ya saben, "tiernos"… lo pongo entre comillas porque no sé qué nombre ponerle para que quede bien dicho. En fin, ahí los dejo.**

* * *

En un escondido lugar, se encontraba Lone Lez hablando con un ser que no se dejaba revelar, lo que si se podía asegurar era que tenía una gran voz profunda; casi de ultratumba.

— Lone Lez, es momento de hacer el primer movimiento — aseguró aquel ser que no se revelaba.

— Sí, mi Lord — obedeció Lone Lez.

Dicho eso, Lone se tele-transportó a un lugar apartado de todo el desastre, en una cueva ubicada en un bosque profundo, casi imposible de localizar.

— Bien, es momento de darle vida al arma perfecta — aseguró Lone Lez.

Luego de eso, Lone comenzó a utilizar magia negra mientras decía algunas palabras en el idioma latín. Una vez finalizadas estas palabras, dejó fluir la magia negra alrededor de él. Rápidamente, sacó un mapa de toda Equestria y ubicó el lugar en donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Shun.

— ¡Reanimación! — exclamó Lone Lez.

Al decir esta frase, el suelo comenzó a estremecerse. Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba enterrado Shun, se estaban formando unas grietas. Al cabo de unos segundos, el ataúd salió de la tierra inesperadamente.

— ¡DESPIERTA! — gritó Lone Lez a todo pulmón.

Tras decir esta última palabra, el ataúd se abrió lentamente, revelando el cadáver de Shun. Dicho cadáver se veía algo pálido, pero poco a poco recobró su color y acto seguir abrió los ojos. Ambos ojos estaban negros, a excepción de las pupilas que las tenía rojas, su color original. Lo extraño era que se le veían algunas pequeñas grietas sobre el rostro y una que otra parte del cuerpo.

De manera instantánea, Shun salió del ataúd y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un bosque, en el cual comenzó a saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles.

— Bien, Shun ha despertado y está listo para la misión — aseguró Lone Lez un poco agotado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Twilight, la alicornio se despertó de golpe. Estaba sudada, parecía que había tenido una pesadilla.

— Shun… — murmuró Twilight.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Twilight se marchó junto a Cadence hacia el lugar donde estaba enterrado Shun, Twilight tenía un mal presentimiento.

Una vez que ambas alicornios hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, pudieron ver el ataúd abierto y un gran agujero.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Twilight confundida.

— Lo más probable es que hayan utilizado magia negra para revivirlo — respondió Cadence un poco pensativa.

— ¿Pero quién?... Blade no pudo haber sido, juró que cobraría venganza pero…

— No fue él — interrumpió Cadence.

Mientras tanto, Lone Lez observaba al revivido Shun frente a él. Estaba inmóvil, casi ido pero solo era apariencia, en realidad estaba prestando atención.

— Veo que Twilight llegó al lugar donde está tumba, deberías ir a darle la bienvenida ¿no crees? — preguntó Lone Lez en tono de burla.

A lo cual, Shun solo asintió y acto seguido, desapareció.

Mientras Shun se dirigía hacia el lugar de donde salió, Shining Armor se encontraba en refugio formado por Twilight observando todo a través de una bola de cristal. El unicornio se percató de lo que estaba pasando por lo que sin perder tiempo, se puso en marcha.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Shun apareció frente a Cadence y Twilight, con una mirada sombría.

— Shun… ¿eres tú? — preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

— No te acerques, Twilight, él no es lo que parece — aseguró Cadence.

En ese momento, Shun se lanza contra Twilight. Por suerte, Shining apareció y desvió el ataque.

— Él no es el Shun que conocíamos, este es una marioneta — dijo Shining preparándose para contraatacar.

Justo al terminar de decir eso, Shun no tardó en invocar una espada corta pero bastante filosa.

— Que suerte que también tengo mi arma — comentó Shining desenfundando su espada corta.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal estaís? Sé que esta vez fue corto, es que no tenía mucha imaginación pero no se preocupen, eso es temporal. Para la próxima si haré un capítulo apetecible, ya se… "Shun Vs Shining" ¿les dice algo sobre el siguiente capítulo? A mí sí, bueno, luego nos leemos. Por cierto, Lone Lez es macho.**


	7. Shun Vs Shining

**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el 7mo capítulo, vale todo está pasando como que un poco rápido, veré que me invento para alargarlo un poco… solo un poco. Disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

Shun y Shining están a punto de enfrentarse en un combate. Cadence y Twilight estaban totalmente inmóviles, no sabían que hacer.

Al paso de unos segundos, Shun dio el primer paso, mientras que Shining comenzó a estudiar todos los movimientos de su oponente.

— Bien, creo que usará ese ojo en algún momento, tengo que estar pendiente a todos sus movimientos — dijo Shining para sí mismo.

— Shining, tienes que estar muy pendiente de sus movimientos, recuerda que él es capaz de realizar ilusiones; no caigas en ninguna de ellas — advirtió Cadence.

Shun corrió velozmente y dio salto para luego usar su espada corta. Shining sin ningún esfuerzo anuló el ataque por completo y a cambio, le respondió con un puñetazo seguido de un rayo púrpura.

El unicornio controlado rápidamente ejecutó un campo protector, una vez que el rayo desapareció, Shun contraatacó con una cortina de humo que expulsó de su boca.

— Demonios, este humo venenoso… un solo respiro y estaré tres metros bajo tierra — aseguró Shining cubriéndose.

Pero inesperadamente, Shining recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Shun, quien se adentró en la cortina de humo sin ningún problema.

— _Es hora_ — pensó Shining para luego utilizar su arma.

El unicornio blanco rápidamente comenzó a atacar con su espada, los ataques eran bastante efectivos, a Shun le costaba un poco liberarse de esos ataques, aunque no se podía dejar por fuera la gran habilidad que tenía a pesar de que todo lo que está haciendo es gracias a Lone Lez, quien lo estaba controlando desde un lugar oculto en el bosque.

Mientras tanto, en ese lugar escondido, Lone estaba concentrado en los movimientos que estaba utilizando en Shun. Pero de repente, apareció un alicornio. Un alicornio que una vez juró vengarse por la muerte de su padre. Sí, se trataba de Blade.

Blade se había hecho presente en el lugar sin que Lone se diera cuenta, claro, hasta que el alicornio decidió no guardar más silencio y hacerse notar.

— Así que este es lugar en donde te escondes — observó Blade.

Lone al escuchar esa voz, tomó una navaja que tenía cerca y se dispuso a atacar a Blade. Pero este, esquivo el ataque y respondió de una manera más efectiva y dolorosa. Blade sin compasión alguna, sacó su espada y la clavó justo en el pecho de Lone Lez.

Lone sentía ese desagradable dolor, pero al mismo tiempo se burlaba.

— No importa lo que hagas, no podrás matarme, solo eres un niño rencoroso que no superó la muerte de su padre — dijo Lone Lez.

A lo cual, Blade respondió…

— A ese niño lo deje atrás, muchas cosas las deje atrás, excepto el recuerdo de cuando tú mataste a mi padre. Aprovechaste que no podía moverse para poder atacarlo, eres un cobarde que solo ataca por la espalda — aseguró Blade mientras seguía clavando la espada en el pecho de Lone.

— Da igual, el punto es que está muerto — aclaró Lone.

— No del todo, durante un tiempo te estuve vigilando y me enteré de todo, usaste magia negra para revivirlo y lo estas controlando — desmintió Blade — Solo quiero saber, ¿qué planeas hacer?

— Eso no te importa… ¡Ah!... además, yo no soy el que está planeando todo esto — respondió Lone Lez retorciéndose del dolor.

— Entonces, ¿quién es? — preguntó Blade un poco molesto — ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Responde, maldición!

— ¡AHHH!... desgraciado… me las vas a pagar — fue lo que dijo Lone pues no pensaba decirle quien era el responsable.

Lone como pudo, logró zafarse y así siquiera poder defenderse.

— Si piensas luchar contra mí, te aseguro que pierdes tu tiempo. En media hora o menos terminarás de desangrarte — observó Blade.

— ¡Cállateee! — gritó Lone mientras rápidamente se acercaba al alicornio colocándose un amuleto extraño.

— _El amuleto del alicornio, pero… ¿cómo lo consiguió?_ — se preguntó Blade en su mente.

— ¡Prepárate para morir! — exclamó Lone Lez formando una bola de energía.

— Mierda — dijo Blade sin esquivar el ataque.

Desde el lugar donde estaban luchando Shun y Shining se pudo divisar una explosión, no parecía un lugar lejano.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso? — se preguntó Twilight.

Justo en el momento que Shun se disponía a atacar con un pequeño puñetazo con energía acumulada, este se detuvo en seco y al mismo tiempo la energía acumulada en el casco derecho de Shun desapareció por completo.

— ¿Por qué se habrá detenido? — se preguntó Shining.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la explosión, Lone se encontraba batallando contra Blade. Lone se dio cuenta de que Shun no se estaba moviendo por lo que decidió sincronizarse con él, pero con lo que no contaba Lone era que había tomado el control del cuerpo de Shun, pero no de la mente. En otras palabras, Shun ya tenía algo de libertad.

— Bien, es momento de poner a prueba el poder de este amuleto — se dijo Lone Lez a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado, Shining estaba inmóvil al igual que Shun; ninguno de los dos se movía. Nada pasaba hasta que Shun habló.

— ¡Shining! ¡Cúbrete, este ataque no podrás resistirlo! — exclamó Shun haciendo brillar su cuerno acompañado de tres esferas pequeñas que iban incrementando su tamaña a medida que el cuerno aumentaba el brillo.

— " _La ráfaga de luz"_ — pensó Shining para luego ejecutar un campo de fuerza que cubría a Cadence y Twilight junto con él.

Poco tiempo después, Shun no pudo contener más ese poder con la mente y lo soltó. "La ráfaga de luz" impactó contra el campo de Shining, traspasándolo e impactando contra un árbol gigantesco. La explosión fue bastante extensa, pero se desvaneció rápido.

— Estuvo cerca — comentó Shining.

— ¡Atácame! — exclamó Shun.

— Bien — respondió Shining.

El unicornio blanco sin perder tiempo, comenzó a atacar a Shun a casco limpio; ninguno de los dos estaba utilizando armas o poderes, solo fuerza física. Pero mientras hacían eso, conversaban.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Shining.

— Lone Lez está controlando mi cuerpo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con mi mente. Usó magia negra para revivirme y usarme contra ustedes y así llevar a cabo el plan de un supuesto Lord — explicó Shun.

— Vaya, ese tipo no se cansa — comentó Shining.

— Ese no es el problema, el problema es quien está detrás de todo esto. No hay ninguna pista, el sujeto aún se mantiene en anonimato — aseguró Shun.

— Pero ¿por qué usarte a ti? — preguntó Shining confundido.

— Fácil, al tener acceso a todas mis habilidades, puede usarme como arma mortal contra todo aquel que se oponga — respondió Shun.

— Ya veo — murmuró Shining.

— ¿Cómo están Alice y Blade? — preguntó Shun.

— Alice ayuda a Twilight y Cadence con el refugio, pero Blade desapareció. Él se fue poco después de que fueras asesinado, juró que cobraría venganza — recordó Shining.

— Me lleva — dijo Shun en señal de molestia — Sabía que algún día despertaría su instinto de guerrero, pero no pensé que fuera de esa manera.

— Nadie lo pensó, fue tan inesperado como tu muerte — aseguró Shining.

De repente, Shun se detuvo en seco, al parecer había ocurrido lo que estaba esperando.

— Parece que algo está sucediendo, mi movilidad regresó a la normalidad — observó Shun.

— Tal vez es lo que estoy pensando — opinó Shining.

— Blade — supuso Shun.

— Exacto — afirmó Shining.

— ¡Twilight, Cadence, ahora! — dijo Shun llamando la atención de ambas para que se acercaran — Sujétense.

Luego de eso, Shun usó su tele-transportación para aparecer en el lugar donde se supone, estaba Lone Lez controlándolo.

Mientras llegaban, Blade seguía combatiendo contra Lone. Este ya estaba algo cansado, Blade esquivaba los ataques con facilidad.

— Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar — anunció Blade deteniendo de golpe a Lone.

Lone Lez se quedó boquiabierto, Blade lo detuvo como si nada. Al detenerlo, Blade empujó a Lone contra una roca y acto seguido, invocó varias navajas y las clavó en las cuatro patas de Lez.

— Ahora, dime quien es el que está detrás de todo esto — exigió Blade.

— Jamás, no te diré nada. Tú vas a morir aquí, no verás más nunca la luz de sol — aseguró Lone Lez tratando de soportar el dolor.

— Ok, tú lo escogiste, será por las malas — murmuró Blade para luego sacar dos pequeñas espadas y clavarlas directamente en los ojos de su oponente.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! — gritó Lone Lez de dolor.

— ¡Dime quien está detrás de todo esto! — exigió Blade una vez más.

— ¡Púdrete en el infierno! — se negó Lone Lez totalmente.

— De allí es donde vengo, y debo decirte que es un lugar no muy agradable — aseguró Blade.

Sin más nada que hacer, Blade sacó de su alforja un sello escrito en un papel. Dicho sello había sido fabricado por su hermana Alice.

Blade procedió a colocar el sello justo en el pecho de Lone Lez.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Lone Lez.

— Te coloqué un sello, dentro de cinco segundos solo serás cenizas — respondió Blade serenamente.

— ¡Malditooo! — gritó Lone Lez antes de estallar en pedazos.

Justo en el momento en que Lone explotó, Shun, Shining, Cadence y Twilight aparecieron. Se encontraron un montón de sangre y por supuesto, a Blade.

— Cumpliste tu promesa — observó Shun.

— _Esa voz…_ — pensó Blade pero sin dejar que sus sentimientos lo afectaran — Sí, dije que cobraría venganza, eso acabo de hacer.

— Blade — murmuró Twilight para luego correr a abrazar a su hijo — ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Me tenías preocupada a tu hermana y a mí.

— Tenía que hacerlo, Lone no podía quedar libre sin castigo — aseguró Blade correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

— Ya habrá tiempo para explicar todo, por el momento debemos hablar, Blade — aseguró Shun.

— Claro — afirmó Blade.

* * *

 **Y ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, tal y como algunos lo querían, Lone ya murió. Pero ahora comienza la verdadera intriga, ¿quién es ese sujeto del que quería saber Blade? No se pierdan ni un capítulo, así sea corto, contiene mucha información. Dejen sus reviews, tan amables como siempre, nos leemos luego.**


	8. Un oponente poderoso

**Sé que fue algo apresurado la resurrección de Shun, pero fue algo necesario. En fin, lo sé, entiendo, yo también he estado en esa situación, mi estimado amigo. Volviendo al tema, están a punto de presenciar algo… ni siquiera sé lo que estoy por escribir así que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Luego de haberse encontrado con su hijo, Shun se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para conversar con él.

Sin ningún tipo de problema, Blade le contó todo a su padre, en ningún momento dudó en decir todo lo que sabía.

— No, dudo mucho que esto haya acabado aquí, el que está detrás de todo esto debe estar planeando su siguiente movimiento. Tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo Shun.

— Oye, papá, desde hace un tiempo había estado pensando en la técnica llamada "Fusión". Planeaba hacerla algún día contigo, pero después de lo anterior se me quitaron las ganas de aprenderla — recordó Blade.

— Quizás si podamos hacerla, tengo algo en mente — aseguró Shun.

Tras decir eso, se tomaron su tiempo para practicar ciertas cosas hasta perfeccionarlas. Pasado un corto tiempo, Shun y Blade tomaron posiciones e hicieron brillar sus cuernos de un color morado rojizo. Luego de unos segundos, ambos cuerpos se unieron para formar uno solo.

Lograda la fusión, un alicornio despertó. El nuevo ser formado por Shun y Blade era de pelaje verde oscuro, más oscuro que antes, melena larga y un mechón gris, los mismos ojos negros y pupilas rojas. Lo único que se podía ver de diferencia era la cutie mark, que era una espada ensangrentada y electrificada.

Padre e hijo eran casi del mismo aspecto, lo único que los diferenciaba eran las cutie marks.

— Es hora de atar cabos sueltos — murmuró el alicornio para luego alzar un rápido vuelo de gran potencia.

Cadence, Twilight y Shining se encontraban hablando sobre lo sucedido cuando de la nada los sorprendió un ser poderoso que había hecho acto de presencia ante ellos.

La energía que se sentía era maligna por lo que Shining se alarmó y de una vez se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Shining.

— Somos nosotros, Blade y Shun; estamos fusionados — respondió el alicornio con una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

— Vaya, lo hicieron — comentó Twilight un poco sorprendida.

— Espera, ¿sabías esto? — preguntó Cadence confundida.

— Sí, una vez Blade me dijo que se quería fusionar con Shun — respondió Twilight haciendo memoria.

— Y ahora que lo logramos, vamos a acabar con todo este desastre capturando la atención de sea quien sea el responsable de todo esto — aseguró el alicornio comenzando a emanar grandes cantidades de magia.

— No, no, no, no hagan eso — pidió Shining.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! — gritó el alicornio lo más que pudo mientras emanaba magia intensamente de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar totalmente oculto en la oscuridad, se encontraba ese ser de voz profunda con planes siniestros para Equestria.

— Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí — observó ese ser a través de un portal que tenía abierto — Ja, ese truco es muy viejo y muy usado, si pretendes que yo vaya hacia ti… pues te equivocaste, no soy tan tonto como para dejarme al descubierto, al menos no por ahora.

Ya había tomado su decisión, no se movería de ahí, pero el alicornio no se iba a quedar de patas cruzadas.

— ¡Paren! ¡No saben lo que hacen! — gritó Shining.

A lo cual, el alicornio hizo caso omiso.

— Si no vienes a mí, yo iré a ti — aseguró el alicornio despegando del suelo bruscamente y acto seguido comenzando a volar a alta velocidad.

— Esto no es bueno — comentó Twilight comenzando a perseguir a la fusión de Shun y Blade.

Cadence también iba a ir, pero recordó que Shining no podía volar por lo que decidió que mejor se quedaba sin hacer nada. No quería empeorar las cosas.

El alicornio sin tardar mucho tiempo, encontró el lugar donde se ocultaba el ser responsable de la situación actual de Equestria.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el alicornio se adentró causando múltiples explosiones hasta dar con el sujeto y completar su objetivo.

— ¡Tyrek! — exclamó el alicornio llamando la atención del mismo y acto seguido dándole un golpe en la cara.

Increíble pero cierto, el sujeto del cuál Lone Lez hablaba era Tyrek pero nunca lo reveló. El alicornio lo único que tenía en mente era destruir a Tyrek a cualquier precio.

— Veo que me encontraste, pero créeme que ese fue un error que lo vas a pagar muy caro — aseguró Tyrek contraatacando pero de manera rápida el alicornio esquivaba todos los ataques — ¿Quién demonios eres?

— Soy Sayko y vengo a matarte — respondió el alicornio sacando una enorme espada electrificada.

— Ni pienses que podrás derrotarme con eso — aconsejó Tyrek — Porque no me hará cosquillas siquiera.

Tras decir esto último, Tyrek comenzó a absorber la magia de Sayko, o eso pensaba el minotauro. En lo que dejó de salir magia, Tyrek soltó al alicornio.

Pero inesperadamente, Sayko hizo brillar su cuerno y acto seguido comenzó a recuperar toda su magia. Tyrek no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que si sabía, es que no se esperaba eso.

— Por muchas veces que lo intentes, no podrás absorber mi magia, es una combinación de dos cuerpos muy distintos, por lo que tu técnica, es totalmente inútil contra mí — explicó Sayko — Prepárate para morir.

— _Esto es imposible, como es que ese simple unicornio puede resistirse, esto no está pasando —_ pensaba Tyrek — ¡MUEREEEEE!

Tras gritar, Tyrek se lanzó contra Sayko velozmente propinándole varios golpes seguidos de esferas explosivas. El minotauro quería ganar a toda costa, por lo que no dejaba que el alicornio se recuperara.

Twilight al llegar al lugar se topó con tal escena, no lo pensó dos veces y atacó a Tyrek de una manera tan impresionante que el minotauro quedó tirado en el suelo atónito, necesitaba un plan para poder salir ganando.

— Claro… Discord — murmuró Tyrek para luego ponerse de pie.

— No sé cómo escapaste y te recuperaste, pero yo me encargaré de eliminarte — aseguró Twilight formando una gran esfera de magia.

Después de unos pequeños segundos, Twilight lanzó la esfera. Tyrek no hizo mucho esfuerzo, lo único que hizo desviar la esfera, haciendo que esta cayera hacia otro lado y provocara una fuerte explosión.

— Ya me cansé de estos juegos tontos — se quejó Tyrek haciendo una pequeña esfera con su mano derecha para luego lanzarla contra Twilight.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Sayko se dirigió hacia Tyrek con gran velocidad, pero se encontró con la pequeña esfera del minotauro, la cual impacto contra Sayko de manera brutal y efectiva, haciendo que el alicornio cayera un par de veces en el suelo hasta por fin toparse con una montaña y chocar contra ella.

El golpe fue tan duro que la fusión se deshizo, Blade y Shun quedaron nuevamente separados pero esta vez, inconscientes.

— Nos veremos pronto, princesa Twilight — se despidió Tyrek a través de un portal que abrió para marcharse.

En lo que el minotauro se retiró, Twilight cayó algo debilitada. Por otra parte, Shun dificultosamente se despertó pero se sentía adolorido y a su lado estaba Blade en las mismas condiciones.

— Demonios, dime que tú también lo escuchaste — rogó Shun.

— Sí, tenemos que proteger a Discord — dijo Blade.

— Ese desgraciado pretende absorber la magia de Discord para hacerse más fuerte y así no ser rivales para nosotros — aseguró Shun.

— Descuida… tengo un plan — murmuró Blade para luego desmayarse, estaba totalmente exhausto.

— Me lleva — susurró Shun.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora que todos saben quién es el Lord Misterioso, le desearan la muerte o lo apoyaran. Dejen su review para ver si quieren que siga, si lo hacen, el siguiente capítulo será un "VS". Supongo que se imaginan entre quien es eso, bueno, por el momento los dejó, tengo que seguir escribiendo otras cositas por ahí. Nos leemos luego.**


	9. Alice & Discord vs Tirek

**Y aquí me reporto, aunque por alguna razón no tenía ganas de publicar nada, pero bueno, sería una falta de respeto dejar esto así como si nada. Por cierto, gracias por la corrección, siempre pensé que Tirek llevaba "y". Buehhh, yo aquí los dejo para que lean con toda la calma del mundo.**

* * *

Luego de tener una pequeña batalla contra Syko, la fusión de Shun y Blade, Tirek se dispuso a buscar a Discord para ejecutar su plan y así convertirse en un ser invencible.

Eso claro, si nadie lo detiene. Por otra parte, Alice se encontraba en el refugio con cierta molestia que no la dejaba en paz, por alguna razón no querían dejarla ayudar y eso provocaba que Alice se molestara un poco aunque no lo demostrara.

— De alguna manera tengo que demostrar que soy bastante capaz de ayudar en lo que sea — dijo Alice para sí misma.

Tras decir eso, la alicornio alzó vuelo rápidamente, abandonando el refugio. Durante un par de minutos, los caminos de Alice y Tirek estuvieron bastante distanciados. Pero llegó un punto en el que se toparon, no tomó nada de tiempo para que estos dos se leyeran las intenciones.

— Supongo que estás buscando algo — alegó Alice con una mirada bastante seria.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, niña, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender — aseguró Tirek para luego seguir su camino.

Pero para estar seguro de que Alice no estorbara, el minotauro comenzó a utilizar velocidad extrema. La alicornio no perdió tiempo y comenzó a seguir a Tirek, de una manera u otra debía detenerlo.

— _Mi prueba ha comenzado, no puedo fallar —_ pensó Alice para luego taclear a Tirek.

El minotauro se percató de esto por lo que giró hacia atrás para mirar a la alicornio y expulsar un rayo destructor de su boca. Alice no pudo evitar el ataque, cayendo aparatosamente en el suelo.

— Ja, siendo una alicornio no deberías haber caído tan fácil. Pero que puedo decir, es típico en una niña que solo sabe jugar con su magia — dijo Tirek en tono burlón.

Pero inesperadamente, Tirek comenzó a recibir múltiples puñetazos por parte de Alice. El minotauro se estaba hartando, pero no pudo hacer acción alguna pues la alicornio se adelantó y le propinó un severo ataque que expulsó de su cuerno.

Haciendo que este cayera muchos metros atrás y algo herido, aparentemente Alice tenía la pelea a su favor pero Tirek se encargó de cambiar las cosas.

— ¡Ya me cansé de que te interpongas en mis planes! ¡Muere de una vez! — gritó Tirek furioso.

Alice no encontraba que hacer, ese último ataque que había lanzado la había agotado bastante, no le quedaba mucha energía en ese preciso momento.

Parecía el fin de Alice, pero para su suerte, Discord apareció creando un escudo con su magia. La mirada que tenía el dracónequus era bastante seria, sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y sabía que Tirek iba por él.

— Cuanto tiempo, Discord — saludó Tirek descaradamente.

— Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, todo estaba muy bien hasta que comenzaste con tu loca idea de gobernar Equestria — aseguró Discord.

— No, todo estaba bien, pero como siempre alguien comete un error. Verás, voy a ponerte al corriente. Quiero acabar con todas las princesas y así poder hacer sufrir a Equestria. Pero para eso, necesito tu poder, únete a mí y no tendrás que depender de nadie — decía Tirek con una labia bastante fuerte.

Pero afortunadamente, Discord estaba esta vez en el lugar correcto.

— No volveré a caer en esa trampa, ya he aprendido lo suficiente como para saber lo bueno y lo malo. Sin duda alguna, mi poder no lo obtendrás — recalcó Discord.

— Entonces, tendré que pelear por él — supuso Tirek.

— Así es, pero no solo contra mí, también tienes que derrotarla a ella. Aunque dudo mucho que puedas contra los dos al mismo tiempo — se burló Discord.

— ¿Enserio? Ella solo sería un estorbo — se quejó Tirek.

— Pues entonces no debería ser un problema derrotarme — retó Alice.

— Bien, ambos quieren morir aquí y ahora, pues les concederé ese deseo — aseguró Tirek lanzándose en contra del dracónequus y la alicornio.

Sincronizadamente, Alice y Discord se dividieron, logrando esquivar la embestida de Tirek. Luego Alice apareció encima del minotauro, capturando su atención. Grave error por parte de Tirek, Discord aprovechó la distracción para poner su garra en el pecho del minotauro.

— Creo que esto te va a doler — aseguró Discord expulsando un ataque invisible pero efectivo.

Tirek voló un par de metros, Alice aprovechó el momento y colocó varios sellos explosivos alrededor del minotauro. En lo que este cayó, hizo varias grietas en el suelo. Tirek iba a levantarse, pero se percató de los sellos en su cuerpo por lo que supuso que sería una explosión.

— "C cuatro" — murmuró Alice.

Como era de esperarse, el minotauro fue envuelto en una gran explosión, era tan poderosa que hizo estremecer el suelo.

Discord rápidamente se tele-transportó y apareció en el cielo; dibujando lo que parecía ser un pentagrama.

— Alice, rápido, atraviesa el pentagrama — anunció Discord.

— ¡No lo harás! — exclamó Tirek levantándose y atrayendo a Alice a la fuerza con su magia.

Esta trataba de zafarse, pero no encontraba como. Cuando Tirek tuvo a Alice en frente, comenzó a apretarla con sus grandes manos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — gritaba Alice mientras sentía como algunos de sus huesos se partían a causa del apretón.

— _Rayos —_ pensó Discord.

El dracónequus rápidamente se dirigió a Tirek con una esfera negra de magia, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrojó. Pero desgraciadamente, el ataque fue devuelto hacia Discord, quien no pudo esquivar la esfera; impactando contra él y acto seguido contra el suelo.

— ¡Muereee! — decía Tirek mientras seguía apretando a Alice.

— ¡AAAHHHH!...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Shun estaba caminando junto a Alice, ambos estaban conversando a solas. Ambos se encontraban en un lugar lejano de su hogar._

— _Papá, ¿enserio crees que seré así de fuerte? — preguntó Alice inocentemente._

— _Claro que sí, hija, solo debes recordar quien eres, de dónde vienes y lo que eres capaz de hacer. Recuerda todos tus retos, cuando quieras hacer algo, propóntelo y luego empéñate en lograrlo — aconsejó Shun._

— _Gracias, papá — dijo Alice abrazando al unicornio._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— _Papá… gracias… gracias…_ — repitió Alice en su mente soltando una lágrima.

Unos segundos después, Alice comienza a expulsar magia sumamente poderosa de su interior. Tan poderosa que Tirek no podía seguir sujetando a la alicornio.

— ¡AAAHHHH! — gritaba Alice expulsando todo ese poder.

Poco a poco un escudo se formó a su alrededor mientras seguía expulsando magia. Discord por su parte, se estaba recuperando después de haber recibido su propio ataque. El dracónequus al ver tal poder quedó con la boca a abierta, sabía que los alicornios eran poderosos, pero Alice estaba superando todas esas barreras.

En lo que su poder oculto salió a la luz, Alice comenzó a atacar a Tirek con una velocidad inimaginable, el minotauro no encontraba como neutralizar todo ese poder.

— Esto es imposible, de repente todo ese poder salió de su interior — decía Tirek sorprendido.

Alice por su parte usó su cuerno para hacer una gran esfera de energía la cual adquiría más y más poder al paso que crecía. En lo que la esfera llegó a su punto, Alice sin pensarlo la arrojó contra Tirek, quien la recibió intentando detenerla. Pero el poder que contenía tal cosa era demasiado, Tirek no podía contra toda esa fuerza.

— Es hora de que desaparezcas — murmuró Alice.

La esfera adquirió una gran velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista de la alicornio y de Discord. Luego de unos segundos, un gran estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar y acto seguido se divisó un gran impacto.

Con eso Tirek debía estar más que acabado, siendo una situación en la que todo el mundo estuviese a punto de explotar. Pero como era de esperarse, Tirek apareció nuevamente y golpeó fuertemente a Alice hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo desangrándose.

— Ni con todo el poder del mundo podrás derrotarme — recalcó Tirek.

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Discord.

El dracónequus se dispuso a atacar al minotauro, pero Tirek lo sujeto por el cuello como si nada.

— ¿Sabes? Absorbí parte de toda esa energía, la demás se estrelló contra una montaña. Pero gracias a eso, tengo más fuerza que antes, ya no puedes hacer nada para detenerme — explicó Tirek para luego noquear a Discord.

Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a irse junto con un desmayado Discord, pero se percató de que Alice se estaba poniendo de pie, cosa que lo puso de malas.

Tirek tomó a Alice por el cuello y comenzó a apretarla.

— Agradece que no te maté, yo que tu comenzaba a apartarme del camino para no seguir sufriendo. Obedece a la princesa Twilight, y quédate en tu refugio, a salvo — aconsejó Tirek para luego soltar a la alicornio y acto seguido noquearla para después dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo — Qué pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, dejen su review para saber que les pareció. Aunque supongo que ahora deben odiar a Tirek más que nunca, tranquilos, cuando llegue el momento, los buenos tendrán su venganza. Cambiando de tema, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de Pokémon, eso sí, con otra cuenta de fanfiction. Lo estaré pensando, nos leemos luego.**

 **#GraciasPorLos100LikesEnFacebook**


	10. Starlight aparece

**Después de miles de años de tardanza, por fin Elbronyshun decide subir un p*to capítulo. Sí, lo sé, me he tardado un montón es que me había tenido que ocupar de unos asuntos que ya están bajo control. En fin, para compensar, aquí les dejo un capítulo un poquitito largo, ya saben, para compensar la tardanza de mi parte.**

* * *

Alice se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas, casi inconsciente. Luego de ese enfrentamiento con Tirek, la alicornio había quedado destrozada, pero lo peor es que el minotauro había logrado salirse con la suya; capturando a Discord.

Por otra parte, Shun y Blade estaban recuperándose, cuando de repente el hijo de Shun sintió como la presencia de su hermana disminuía poco a poco. Tal cosa lo alarmó por lo que se levantó rápidamente para tratar de alzar vuelo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacer tal cosa.

— Blade, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Shun.

— Es Alice, siento disminuir su presencia — respondió Blade preocupado.

En eso, Shun usa un poco de su magia para obtener la visión necesaria para ver en donde estaba su hija. En pocos segundos, dio con el paradero de Alice y pudo notar que esta estaba sangrando.

— Está en problemas — anunció Shun — Rápido, sujétate de mí.

Sin pensarlo, Blade se sujetó de su padre y luego ambos se tele-transportaron. Mientras tanto, Alice solo recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _— Es hora de que desaparezcas — murmuró Alice._

 _La esfera adquirió una gran velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista de la alicornio y de Discord. Luego de unos segundos, un gran estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar y acto seguido se divisó un gran impacto._

 _Con eso Tirek debía estar más que acabado, siendo una situación en la que todo el mundo estuviese a punto de explotar. Pero como era de esperarse, Tirek apareció nuevamente y golpeó fuertemente a Alice hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo desangrándose._

 _— Ni con todo el poder del mundo podrás derrotarme — recalcó Tirek._

 _— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Discord._

 _El dracónequus se dispuso a atacar al minotauro, pero Tirek lo sujeto por el cuello como si nada._

 _— ¿Sabes? Absorbí parte de toda esa energía, la demás se estrelló contra una montaña. Pero gracias a eso, tengo más fuerza que antes, ya no puedes hacer nada para detenerme — explicó Tirek para luego noquear a Discord._

 _Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a irse junto con un desmayado Discord, pero se percató de que Alice se estaba poniendo de pie, cosa que lo puso de malas._

 _Tirek tomó a Alice por el cuello y comenzó a apretarla._

 _— Agradece que no te maté, yo que tu comenzaba a apartarme del camino para no seguir sufriendo. Obedece a la princesa Twilight, y quédate en tu refugio, a salvo — aconsejó Tirek para luego soltar a la alicornio y acto seguido noquearla para después dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo_ — _Qué pérdida de tiempo._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Tirek… maldito… — murmuraba Alice sin fuerzas.

Entonces Blade y Shun aparecen.

— ¡Alice! — exclamó Blade acercándose — ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Dime!

— Fue… Tirek… tiene a Discord — respondió Alice con algo de dificultad.

Shun se acercó a Alice y comenzó a pasar un poco a de su magia para que la alicornio se recuperara un poco, pero esta era algo inútil pues tenía heridas internas.

— Tenemos que llevarla al refugio — aseguró Blade.

— No… se preocupen por… — decía Alice para luego toser y escupir sangre.

Lo cual dejó muy claro la gravedad de la situación.

Horas después, Blade se encontraba en una habitación con su hermana, la cual estaba descansando. Le habían hecho una operación, todo un éxito, solo quedaba esperar su pronta recuperación.

Mientras que Shun, seguía los rastros de Tirek para saldar cuentas, fuera o no conveniente para el bienestar de Equestria.

Tras largas horas de intensa búsqueda, Shun logró dar con el paradero del minotauro, era el momento perfecto para enfrentarlo o siquiera, darle una oportunidad para que dejara todo su plan de apoderarse de Equestria.

— Sal, sé que estás aquí — dijo Shun adentrándose a una profunda pero gigantesca cueva muy bien oculta.

— Vaya, vaya, encontraste mi escondite. Me pregunto si vienes a firmar tu sentencia de muerte o vienes a rendirte — se burlaba Tirek.

— De hecho, vengo a saldar cuentas — aseguró Shun bastante serio.

— Ya veo, fue por lo de tu pequeña niña, vaya pérdida de tiempo — dijo Tirek para luego darle la espalda.

— Ni se te ocurra marcharte — advirtió Shun deteniendo a Tirek con su magia mientras uno de sus ojos cambiaba a un color dorado con negro.

Se notaba la molestia de Shun, quería vengar lo que le había hecho a su hija.

— Bien, ¿quieres eliminarme? Hazlo — dijo Tirek dándole la libertad al unicornio de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

— No estoy jugando — se quejó Shun presionando una de las extremidades del minotauro haciendo que este gimiera un poco de dolor — ¿Por qué en lugar de hacer el bien, te dedicas a hacer esto?

— Ese es mi problema, además, todos y cada uno de los ponies que existen merecen morir — respondió Tirek — Pero ahora, tú dime algo: ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo defendiendo un reino que desde el principio solo ha intentado destruir a tu familia?

— Ese no es motivo para vengarse, lo hecho, hecho está. Siempre supe quienes estuvieron conmigo, por eso no los abandono y por ende, defiendo esta tierra — explicó Shun — Por eso, cada vez que amenazan a Equestria, me siento tan ofendido que el problema de la nación me lo tomo personal.

— Vaya, increíble error, de verdad estas ciego — alegó Tirek — Te haré una propuesta: Si te unes a mí, no tendrás que seguir ocupándote de una nación por la cual solo sientes una obligación.

— Si piensas que de verdad voy a aceptar esa propuesta, estas muy equivocado. Por seres como tú, este mundo solo se sigue llenando de traicioneros, desalmados, mentirosos, entre otras cosas — explicó Shun para luego dar un suspiro.

— Ya me cansé de esto, mejor acabo contigo y así dejas de interrumpirme — dijo Tirek logrando escaparse de la magia de Shun.

Tirek ya arto, hizo unas esferas de fuego para luego lanzarlas hacia el unicornio. Shun se preparaba para recibir las esferas, pero inesperadamente, un campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de Shun.

— Es hora de que tú te vayas de este mundo — se escuchó por toda la cueva.

— Sal, quien quiera que seas, da la cara para que también puedas morir — exigió Tirek.

— Como quieras, pero creo que lo último va para ti — corrigió aquella voz que poco a poco se iba acercando.

Pero entonces, una serie de ataques mágicos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Tirek, quien esquivaba ciertos ataques pero otros no lograba evadirlos. Al paso que Tirek recibía los ataques, poco a poco se revelaba el responsable de tal acto.

Al terminar de revelarse, Shun reconoció ese rostro.

— Ja, vaya momento que escoges para aparecer, Starlight — comentó Shun.

— Eres un malagradecido — aseguró Starlight.

Dicho eso, Starlight cayó al lado de Shun. Sin perder tiempo, estos comenzaron a atacar de manera sincronizada. Claro, Tirek se defendía como podía, pero no obtenía buenos resultados.

— Bien, quieren pelea, tendrán su pelea — dijo Tirek comenzando a atacar con magia y a puño limpio.

Pero en un descuido, Tirek recibió un ataque que lo hizo caer al suelo. Shun y Starlight aprovecharon para mezclar dos ataques para formar uno nuevo y acto seguido, lanzárselo al minotauro.

Al ver que no esquivó el ataque, rápidamente hicieron un pentagrama y acto seguido un rayo gamma salió de este.

Tirek se percató de que ese ataque acabaría con él, por lo que decidió acudir a su plan B.

— _Bueno, Discord estará fuera de los planes… por ahora_ — pensó Tirek para luego abrir un portal y entrar en él.

Una vez que este escapó, Shun cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, totalmente agotado.

— Rayos — fue lo que dijo el unicornio en señal de molestia.

— Descuida, no será la última vez que lo enfrentaremos — aseguró Starlight.

— Solo espero volver a encontrarlo para hacer que pague por todo lo que ha hecho ese desgraciado — dijo Shun molesto.

* * *

 **Bueno, no fue muy largo que digamos, pero algo es algo. Voy a tratar de inspirarme para ver que saco en el siguiente capítulo, ahí se ven, papús.**


	11. Entrenamiento

**Pffffffffffffffffff… cada "me gusta", un pelo menos para mí. Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo aún algo ocupado pero como ven, conseguí algo de tiempo para actualizar este fic. Sinceramente, EZR.**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, Shun y Starlight se llevaron a Discord al refugio. Una vez allá, Starlight observó el estado de Alice, se recuperaba rápido pero el daño que había recibido era demasiado. Twilight estaba a un lado de su hija, velando por ella, esperando que despertara sin problemas.

Shun por su parte fue atendido a parte pues lo de él no eran heridas de gravedad, mientras que Blade se puso a conversar con Starlight un rato a solas.

— Entonces el único defecto es ese, siendo así, esto será muy difícil — aseguró Blade.

— Exacto, por lo tanto deberían dedicarse a fortalecerse. Actualmente ya sabe cuáles son sus técnicas y ataques, si atacan nuevamente sin haber hecho algún cambio, no tendrá ningún problema para derrotarlos fácilmente — explicó Starlight.

— Ya veo, entonces tendremos que utilizar técnicas jamás antes vistas, técnicas de la familia — murmuró Blade.

— He investigado un poco, tu padre es un "Arcángel" y ya que tú eres su hijo llevas la sangre de "Los Arcángel". He logrado enterarme de que esa familia tenía infinidad de poderes ocultos — recordó Starlight.

— Si pero la mayoría son poderes sin importancia, el único que si me interesa… es el de "La Súper Evolución". Dicho poder hace que eleves tu fuerza, todo — alegó Blade.

— Eso es demasiado hasta para Shun, no deberías exigirte demasiado — sugirió Starlight.

— No, eso es algo que debo hacer, quiero acabar con todo esto antes de que pase a peores — dijo Blade con determinación.

Entonces, Starlight comprendió que Blade hablaba enserio por lo que decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

— Tal vez no sea de gran ayuda, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar — se ofreció Starlight.

— ¿Eh?... gracias, la voy a necesitar — aceptó Blade con una sonrisa.

Mientras Starlight y Blade se alejaban para comenzar a entrenar, Shun y Twilight conversaban a solas.

— Entiendo, pero lo que me extraña es que no se haya llevado a Discord — aseguró Twilight.

— Por algo ha de haber sido, pero algo si es seguro, sea lo que sea que esté planeando… no es nada bueno — afirmó Shun.

En ese momento, Twilight solo deja escapar un suspiro.

— Mmm, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Shun.

— Extraño los momentos de paz y tranquilidad, cuando no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada — respondió Twilight nostálgica.

— Hmph, aunque no lo parezca, yo también extraño esos momentos. Pero si queremos que esos momentos vuelvan, necesitamos acabar con esto primero — aclaró Shun.

— Claro — murmuró Twilight para luego levantarse pero de pronto fue detenida — ¿Pasa algo…?

Preguntaba Twilight pero fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios de parte de su esposo. Esta no tardó en corresponderle, el beso se fue volviendo más y más profundo a tal punto que no se querían separar uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, en lo que parecía ser el bosque "Everfree", Starlight observaba como Blade expulsaba toda la energía de su cuerpo.

Se producían grandes ondas de choque, además de la electrificación que se podía apreciar.

El punto de esto era abrirle paso a toda su energía oculta para poder utilizarla sin ningún impedimento. Blade estaba concentrado en su energía, un mínimo descuido y todo se descontrolaría.

— _Este niño es fuerte, de verdad se nota la raza de donde proviene, esto es increíble. No puedo creer que todo este poder sea de este niño, es impresionante —_ pensó Starlight.

Luego de unos segundos, Blade dejó de expulsar energía para golpear el suelo, causando un gran estruendo y también grandes grietas. No solo se podía notar, ya se podía ver el gran aumento de sus poderes.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Starlight.

— Ja, más que bien, logré hacer "La Súper Evolución" — respondió Blade.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido? — preguntó nuevamente Starlight sorprendida.

— Pero no es tan simple, necesito mantenerme estable en este modo ya que si no lo hago mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano — explicó Blade.

— Ya veo, entonces comencemos — anunció Starlight atacando cuerpo a cuerpo.

En menos de un minuto, Starlight y Blade estaban teniendo una batalla feroz. Blade lanzaba múltiples puñetazos a una gran velocidad, pero Starlight no se quedaba atrás, ella esquivaba todos los ataques muy bien.

— ¡Hagamos esto por fases! — sugirió Starlight.

— ¡Por mí está bien! — aceptó Blade.

— ¡Fase uno! — exclamó Starlight lanzando rayos con su cuerno.

Por su parte, Blade desviaba los rayos con total facilidad, eran como robarle un dulce a un niño.

— ¡Fase dos! — exclamó Starlight.

Llegada esta fase, comenzaron los ataques más directos y efectivos. Blade se puso más serio a partir de este punto, Starlight por su parte tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Mientras desviaba ataque tras ataque, Starlight no se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra una marioneta, por lo que fácilmente fue derribada por Blade, quien salió repentinamente del suelo.

— Mira dos veces la próxima — aconsejó Blade con una sonrisa triunfadora.

— Nada mal — comentó Starlight haciendo una extraña maniobra que le dio la ventaja sobre su contrincante.

— _No lo harás_ — dijo Blade en su mente mientras copia a la perfección los movimientos de la unicornio.

— Estás… — decía Starlight impresionada, era como verse en un espejo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ejecutan el mismo ataque, causando una gran onda expansiva. La cantidad de energía utilizada solo en ese momento, era indescriptible.

— _Rayos_ — maldijo Blade en su mente pues no aguantaría mucho.

Pasados unos segundos, pasó, Blade salió disparado a gran velocidad al igual que Starlight. Ambos al caer al suelo, inmediatamente se levantaron y continuaron cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Blade seguía copiando todos los movimientos de Starlight.

— Ahora entiendo tu punto, me estas copiando para mejorar los ataques y devolvérmelos con el doble de fuerza. Pero eso no es suficiente, necesitaras más que eso si es que piensas vencerme — aseguró Starlight segura de sí misma.

Al terminar de oír eso, Blade decidió pasar a la siguiente fase, elevando la potencia de "La Súper Evolución".

Una vez hecho esto, el alicornio dio un gran salto y luego golpeó fuertemente el suelo; provocando grietas enormes en la tierra y también una onda expansiva pero inofensiva.

— Fase tres — murmuró Blade mientras le dirigía una mirada decisiva a Starlight.

— Bien, hagamos esto de una vez — dijo Starlight para sí misma mientras unas líneas de luz aparecían por toda su cara y acto seguido le salían unas alas a causa del poder expulsado.

Esperados exactamente unos 10 segundos, Starlight y Blade se acercaron el uno al otro con una velocidad casi imposible de ver.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, Blade aprovechó para invocar su espada y la encendió en llamas rojas. Starlight por su parte, preparaba un escudo de luz, esperando a que el alicornio atacara en cualquier momento.

En lo que ambos sintieron el momento indicado, comenzaron a atacarse entre sí ferozmente. Blade usó su espada y la llevaba directamente hacia Starlight, pero esta gracias a su escudo, logró evitar el ataque de la espada de Blade.

Starlight sin perder el tiempo, usó su escudo como un gran puñetazo e impacto contra el cuerpo de Blade, enviando a este directamente al suelo.

Pero Blade mientras caía utilizaba su espada para romper el cielo. Por tal cosa, Starlight quedó algo extrañada por esta acción, pero luego se percató de algo.

— ¡¿Aves extintas?! — reaccionó Starlight.

Ante esto, Blade solo sonrió y acto seguido se subió a una de esas aves para luego ir tras Starlight.

Al principio Starlight podía ver cada una de las aves, pero luego desaparecieron de la nada. Totalmente confundida, la unicornio comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Blade.

Para la suerte de ella, Blade pasó cerca, dejándola pálida.

— _Es rápido… a este paso, no podré ganarle_ — dijo Starlight en su mente.

Luego de eso, pasó algo totalmente inesperado, todas las aves comenzaron a desvanecer y a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Blade. Y para sorpresa de Starlight, delante de Blade apareció una gigantesca esfera de energía negativa que era empujada por el unicornio.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — se preguntó Starlight.

— ¡"Luna Roja"! — exclamó Blade.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Review si piensas que mi imaginación se está yendo por el inodoro, la verdad no sé qué me pasa, pero la inspiración de antes ya no está, últimamente me está costando escribir estos capítulos. ¿Será algún mal que tengo encima? No lo sé, ojalá se me pase. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Descontrol de energía

**Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor, estamos aquí en un nuevo capítulo de "Sin Fronteras"… Ok, no, mejor sigo con mi propio estilo. En Fin, no hay de qué preocuparse, se lo que es estar ocupado y ese tipo de cosas. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo de este siglo, jeje lo digo así porque ahora no tengo horario para publicar. Cuando lo hago, lo hago sin explicaciones y ya. Como sea, ahí tienen, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Luego de ese impresionante movimiento, Starlight quedó totalmente indefensa, había logrado detener el ataque… en parte. Pero le había costado gran parte de su energía. Blade por su parte, aún seguía con fuerzas, el origen era desconocido.

— Eres fuerte, eso es evidente. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más soportarás este modo tuyo de pelea? — preguntó Starlight.

— El que sea necesario para acabar contigo — respondió Blade de manera extraña.

En ese momento, Starlight notó que Blade ya no era el mismo, parecía estar poseído por el poder que nació de su interior.

Se podía apreciar una especie de sombra que estaba alrededor de la nariz de Blade, una sombra que le daba el aspecto de villano invencible.

— ¡Ahora: "Estrella Fugaz"! — exclamó Blade lanzando múltiples ataques con su cuerno.

— _Joder…_ — pensó Starlight esquivando los ataques.

La velocidad de los ataques eran bastante rápidos y poderosos, a Starlight le costaba mucho poder mantener el ritmo por lo que poco a poco se alejaba del alicornio para ocultarse y pensar alguna manera de acabar el combate.

— Huye todo lo que quieras, no podrás estar así por toda la eternidad — aseguró Blade.

— _No tengo otra opción, tendré que usar el sello_ — pensó Starlight mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus patas para ejecutar el sello.

Inesperadamente, Blade aparece de manera destructiva en el escondite de Starlight. Pero sin perder el tiempo, la unicornio ejecuta el sellado de manera sutil.

— "Sello de las Doce Estrellas" — pronunció Starlight.

— Inútil — murmuró Blade.

El sello que estaba ejecutando Starlight fue intervenido por Blade de manera inesperada, causando que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas. Pero el alicornio logro absorber el impacto. Starlight por su parte no pudo hacer lo mismo, ella había sufrido más, estaba volando por el aire a gran velocidad totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Alice ya había despertado y se encontraba conversando con Shining y Cadence. Aparentemente Alice ya se había recuperado, pero de pronto sintió algo que se aproximaba.

— ¡Háganse a un lado! — gritó Alice lanzándose contra Shining y Cadence.

Justamente segundos antes de que Starlight atravesara la pared y cayera en el suelo de forma aparatosa.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, Shun y Twilight salieron para ver qué había ocurrido.

— No es cierto — murmuró Shun al ver a Starlight tirada en el suelo.

Rápidamente se acercó para atenderla.

— Starlight, ¡Starlight! — decía Shun tratando de despertar a la unicornio pero no obtenía buenos resultados — Está inconsciente.

— Hay que revisarla — sugirió Shining.

— ¿Cómo habrá pasado esto? — se preguntó Twilight.

— Fue Blade — respondió Alice dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Cadence.

— El y yo tenemos una conexión, gracias a ella, podemos saber qué pasa con el espíritu del otro — explicó Alice brevemente — Tiene un descontrol de energía, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.

— En ese caso yo iré — se ofreció Shining.

— No es tan simple, Blade no es el mismo, su propio poder lo está controlando en cuerpo y alma — aseguró Alice.

— En ese caso, tendrán que ir Cadence y Twilight, quizás les vaya mejor — alegó Shun.

— Ojalá sea así — murmuró Alice.

Dicho eso, Cadence y Twilight salen en busca de Blade. Mientras que Shining, Alice y Shun se quedan en el refugio destruido para atender a Starlight.

Por otra parte, Blade buscaba a Tirek mientras se tele-transportaba de dimensión en dimensión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡TIREK! — gritó Blade a todo pulmón.

En poco tiempo, Blade encontró el lugar específico donde estaba el minotauro. El alicornio hizo acto de presencia dando un gran golpe contra el suelo con su pata delantera izquierda, dejando ver la electrificación que recorría todo su cuerpo por la cantidad de poder que había despertado.

— No fue difícil encontrarte, ya es momento de acabar con todo esto — aseguró Blade.

— De verdad que eres fastidioso, pero en cierto modo de alegra que estés aquí, así podrás presenciar tú mismo mi nueva creación — dijo Tirek revelando un clon de Blade pero en blanco y negro.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Un teatro barato? — preguntó Blade en tono de burla.

— Creo que eso lo deberías averiguar tú por tú cuenta — respondió Tirek.

Al terminar de decir eso último, el clon de Blade se dispuso a atacar al Blade original, pero el clon y Tirek se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa.

Blade detuvo el golpe del clon como si nada y a cambio le regreso una serie de intensos ataques, el clon solamente recibía cada uno de los ataques sin defenderse.

Y como golpe de gracia, Blade le propino al clon un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y dentro de un agujero en la tierra.

— Imposible — dijo Tirek impresionado.

— Y soy capaz de más — aseguró Blade con una sonrisa algo maniática.

— Te felicito, haz mejorado bastante. Pero, lo que no sabes de mi clon, es que absorbe toda la energía de esos ataques y te los devuelve con el doble de intensidad — explicó Tirek — Espero que soportes todo eso.

Al terminar de oír eso, una notable cara de preocupación apareció en Blade. ¿Sería posible todo lo que Tirek estaba diciendo?

Sin previo aviso, el clon salió del agujero y rápidamente Tirek se puso detrás del Blade original; inmovilizándolo por completo. Por la preocupación de Blade, este no pudo hacer nada al respecto, más que recibir y puñetazo en el estómago con el doble de la fuerza que él había utilizado.

Fue tan fuerte que "La Súper Evolución" había desaparecido por completo, aparte de que se había quedado sin aire y por causa de algunos órganos dañados por el impacto tremendo, estaba vomitando sangre.

Pero esto no acababa allí, el clon seguía dándole esos fuertes puñetazos pero en distintos lados del cuerpo, multiplicando así los daños en el cuerpo tanto internos como externos.

— ¡Jajajaja! — rió Tirek — ¡Ya no hay nada que detenga mis planes! ¡Equestria está a punto de caer!

Al ver que Blade ya estaba totalmente inconsciente, Tirek procedió a encerrar al alicornio en una capsula transparente y acto seguido, comenzó a extraer toda la energía del cuerpo. El dolor que comenzó a sentir Blade fue tan grande que despertó de golpe.

— AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH — gritaba Blade mientras sentía como extraían todo su poder.

* * *

 **Y Bueno, ¿qué les pareció eso? Si hay sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo, pues que bienvenidas sean. No olviden seguirme en Twitter pues allí publico las cosas primero. Tampoco olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook pues allí publico cosas que te pueden sacar una sonrisa o información para estar al tanto con mis historias. Eso fue todo por este siglo, nos leemos en el próximo. (OJO: Es sarcasmo).**


	13. Busqueda

**Alooo, si, soy yo otra vez... primero que nada, hago esta actualizacion sorpresa porque me ha ocurrido algo inesperado y poco agradable, la computadora que pedia prestada para escribir y subir los capitulos se ha dañado... si, me siento incompleto, esto lo hice desde una tablet asi que como podran ver, estoy escribiendo sin acentos porque esta cosa no deja que salgan. En fin, hice lo que pude, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Cadence y Twilight seguian en busca de Blade, pero no daban con su paradero por lo que decidieron detenerse un momento para descansar. Tras pensar un poco, Twilight recordo un hechizo que utilizaba para localizar a alguien mediante su energia de vida.

— Ojala este con bien — suspiro Twilight.

Luego de decir eso, la alicornio morada procedio a ejecutar el hechizo para tratar de encontrar a Blade. Dicho hechizo le hizo divagar a traves de muchas dimensiones, pero no daba con el paradero, cosa que estaban empezando a poner nerviosa a Twilight.

— Esto no es bueno — murmuro Twilight.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto Cadence.

— No logro encontrar a Blade en ningun lado, es como si se hubiera esfumado — respondio Twilight preocupada.

— Espera, quizas no te sea de mucha ayuda, pero te puedo dar de mi magia para cubrir mas territorio — explico Cadence.

— Gracias, espero que sea suficiente para encontrar a Blade — agradecio Twilight.

Dicho eso, Cadence y Twilight juntaron sus cuernos y acto seguido comenzaron a hacerlos brillar; llevando a cabo el hechizo para localizar al alicornio.

Pasados unos largos minutos, ambas comenzaron a sentir la energia de Blade, o eso pensaban ellas. Sin perder tiempo, se tele-transportaron directamente al lugar de donde provenia la energia. Tras cruzar unas cuantas dimensiones, terminaron en un lugar oscuro, algo misterioso y llamativo para la vista. Mientras caminaban por el lugar se podian escuchar multiples gritos de dolor, cosa que les ponia la piel de gallina, pero no se iban a retirar hasta encontrar a Blade.

La busqueda duro aproximadamente unos 7 minutos, todo el trayecto estuvieron escuchando esos gritos, pero afortunadamente habian dado con la ubicacion exacta del alicornio... aparentemente.

— ¡Blade! — grito Twilight corriendo hacia su hijo — Estas bien, todos estabamos preocupados por ti, ¿por que estas aqui?

Ante esto, Cadence noto una cosa que no le encajaba en el rompecabezas. Despues de unos segundos, la princesa del amor se dio cuenta de que ese "Blade" no era el verdadero.

— ¡Twilight, ese no es Blade, alejate! — exclamo Cadence.

— ¿Que...? — se pregunto Twilight.

Luego de esto, la alicornio noto el pelaje; no tenia color. Al notar esto, Twilight se alejo y se puso en posicion de ataque.

— ¿Quien eres? Respone, ¿donde esta Blade? — exigio saber Twilight.

Al esuchar las preguntas de la princesa de la amistad, el clon de Blade se volteo inesperadamente y empezo a atacar a la alicornio sin descanso. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña pero feroz batalla se habia librado en ese lugar, a Cadence no le que quedaba de otra mas que ser la unica espectadora.

El clon se movia con demasiada rapidez mientras que Twilight esquivaba los ataques apenas, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa y pues lo que le estaba pasando le tomo por sorpresa.

— ¡Twilight, cuidado! — exclamo Cadence lanzandose a la accion para ayudar a su cuñada.

Para el clon de Blade esto no era ningun tipo de problema, lo unico que hizo fue dividirse en dos partes para poder estar en par.

— Esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor, tendremos que hacer un plan — aseguro Cadence.

— Si, pero no sera tan sencillo — suspiro Twilight.

Por otra parte, Tirek ya habia terminado de extraer la energia de Blade. El alicornio estaba desmayado dentro de la capsula, toda su energia se podia ver totalmente acumulada encima de dicha capsula.

— Sorprendente, la cantidad de energia que contenia ese pequeño alicornio es sumamente poderosa — decia Tirek para sus adentros.

Sin nada ni nadie que lo interrumpiera, Tirek comenzo a absorver toda la energia, ganando cada vez mas y mas poder.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Cadence ya tenian un plan y ya lo iban a ejecutar para acabar con esos clones de una vez por todas.

— ¡Destruccion...

— ...Letal! — al completar la frase, ambas princesas dieron un fuerte golpe contra su oponente, causando su aniquilacion total.

Ambos clones se convirtieron en polvo, Twilight y Cadence quedaron agotadas, pero de un momento a otro sintieron un gran choque de energia.

— Twilight, ¿puedes sentir eso? — pregunto Cadence nerviosa.

— Si, muy cerca de aqui — respondio Twilight.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui llego por el momento. Todo lo que escribi arriba paso de verdad, pero me bloquee totalmente y me deje de MLP, estoy escribiendo con lo poco que se de la serie porque en realidad no la he vuelto a ver y me da flojera verla... como cambian las cosas. En fin, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, me despido.**


	14. Alice y Shun vs Tirek

**Pues, el desaparecido aparece y desaparece, mis saludos primero que nada... Puesto que la mente no me está dando mucho, voy a acortar la historia, es decir, no le voy a meter mucho relleno, voy a ir directo al grano para terminar esto cuanto antes porque la verdad me ha costado muchísimo pensar en la trayectoria de este fanfic. Sin más nada que decir, ahí les dejo el capítulo :)**

* * *

Tirek salió del lugar en donde estaba y se encontró con las princesas Twilight y Cadence, ambas sintieron escalofríos al sentir que tal poder provenía del minotauro.

— ¡Que sorpresa! Ahora tengo oponentes para probar mis nuevos poderes — rió Tirek.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Blade?! — preguntó Twilight alterada mientras se lanzaba en contra del minotauro.

— ¡JA!... ese mocoso no tuvo oportunidad contra mí — respondió Tirek empujando a Twilight como si se tratara de una hoja.

— ¡Twilight! — exclamó Cadence acudiendo hacia su cuñada.

— No sé para qué pierdo el tiempo con ustedes, jamás podrán siquiera llegarme a los talones — se quejó Tirek.

Mientras Tirek mantenía una corta conversación con Twilight y Cadence, por otra parte, Shun y Alice se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrar a las princesas.

— Papá… ¿crees que podamos? — preguntó Alice dudosa.

Entonces Shun se acercó a su hija y le susurró.

— Claro que sí, confío en ti. Y tú debes confiar en ti misma, así podrás ver que todo tu poder estará al máximo — dijo Shun.

Después de esto, padre e hija se miraron a los ojos y embozaron una sonrisa.

— Bien, es hora de comenzar — aseguró Shun utilizando su magia para tele-transportarse.

Tirek tenía a Cadence y Twilight acorraladas, no tenía caso que atacaran pues su magia no le hacía efecto ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Ya me cansé de ustedes! — exclamó Tirek fabricando una gran bola de energía que se veía bastante poderosa.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el minotauro lanzó la esfera hacia las princesas, no tenían escapatoria.

Pero inesperadamente un portal apareció y de él salió un unicornio y una alicornio, quien empujó la esfera, provocando que se estrellara contra la pared de la cueva.

— Alice… — observó Twilight.

— Miren quienes volvieron, en verdad que no se cansan de recibir una paliza de mi parte — se burló Tirek.

— Eso está por verse — respondió Shun.

Luego de esto, Alice uso su magia para tele-transportar a Twilight y a Cadence a un lugar seguro, lo que estaba a punto de pasar de seguro acabaría con todo el lugar.

— Esta vez vas a caer, para siempre — dijo Alice con determinación.

— ¡Pues adelante! — gritó Tirek.

Tras decir eso, el minotauro se lanzó contra Alice y Shun. Para su sorpresa, estos dos se separaron y comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar a gran velocidad.

De un momento a otro, Alice atacó severamente a Tirek, el impacto del golpe fue fuerte. Pero la alicornio no se quedo conforme, luego del puñetazo hizo un conjuro que causó la aparición de un crucifijo. Ante esto, el minotauro sintió terror, esto era imposible.

¿Como era posible que esa alicornio tuviera tal poder? ¡No! Esto no iba a acabar con Tirek, a cualquier costo, debía acabar con esa debil alicornio.

— ¡Muere! — gritó Tirek.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Shun fue el encargado de ponerle un alto. Y no solo eso, el unicornio utilizó su magia para meter a Tirek en una ilusión, una muy terrorífica.

— ¿Que es esto? ¿En donde estoy? — preguntó Tirek

— En mi territorio, aquí el que tiene la ventaja soy yo — respondió Shun.

— Eres un... — decia Tirek intentando golpear a Shun pero no tenia éxito.

— Jajajajaja... ¿que parte de "yo soy el que tiene la ventaja" no entendiste? — preguntó Shun con arrogancia — Este lugar deberia serte familiar, aqui estuviste una vez. Pero bueno, te voy refrescar la memoria: Aqui vienen los seres que una vez cometieron el grave error de atentar contra la vida de millones de inocentes, no, no es la carcel. Para los de nuestro nivel, esto es como una especie de infierno.

— Ya lo se, no hace falta que des detalles — se quejó Tirek.

— Perfecto, entonces me centraré en explicarte el porque de esta visita — aseguró Shun.

Tras decir eso, el unicornio tomo la forma de neblina espesa.

— Aquí estuve yo una vez, para ese entonces, existia un ser al que le decían "El Diablo". Yo estaba en ese entonces librando una batalla en mi mente por lo que mi temperamento al momento de pelear era bastante explosivo, ese ser me retó y superé todas las pruebas, me convertí en el mayor demonio de aquí. Pero sabía que algo mas pasaría por lo que yo me adelanté muchos pasos. Llegó un día en el que esa escoria me quiso matar, lo que no sabía el era que ya yo estaba consciente de todo su plan. Hubo una gran batalla en este lugar...

— Si, por lo que se ve, fuiste tú quien ganó — interrumpió Tirek.

— Termina de escuchar la historia — sugirió Shun — Ese intento de diablo hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero jamás pudo conmigo, fue una gran batalla pero ya yo me estaba cansando por lo que terminé con su existencia de la manera mas dolorosa posible. Por ende, yo heredé su trono y hasta el momento nadie me lo ha podido quitar. Una cosa más, ¿quieres saber porque no muero? Fácil, me quedé con su maldita vida de larga duración, son mas seis mil años aproximadamente.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo puedo destruirte en menos de cinco minutos — dijo Tirek con toda seguridad.

— Si, puede ser, pero ese gusto no te lo voy a dar porque tu tienes algo que no te pertenece — aseguró Shun comenzando a tomar su forma y a la vez desvaneciendo la ilusión.

— Pues mucha suerte, jamás lograrás quitarme los poderes de Blade — se burló Tirek.

— Ya dictaste tu sentencia — murmuró Shun para dar la señal — ¡Ahora!

Luego de eso, Alice se encargó de hacer su parte la cuál era, manipular una lanza de magia que extraería todo el poder de Tirek y a parte de eso, su vida.

— ¿Que demonios es eso? — preguntó Tirek.

— Es tu fin — respondió Shun sin mas.

Seguido de eso, Alice introdujo la lanza en el minotauro de una manera bastante dolorosa, impidiéndole a este moverse siquiera.

—¡Ahhh! Esta es... la maldita lanza... con la que...

— Si, es esa, ahora te toca a ti experimentar la sensación de morir. Pero esta vez me encargaré de que sufras como nunca antes lo habias hecho, maldito infeliz — aseguró Shun revelando sus ojos de color oro.

— _No, no puedo morir así... Nooo, no puedo morir_ — pensó Tirek cayendo en la desesperación.

— Ni se te ocurra hacer algún movimiento, será inútil, no puedes hacer nada para salvarte, estás totalmente acabado — aseguró Alice.

— ¡NOOOOOOO! — gritó Tirek expulsando intensas ondas de choque.

Ante esto, Shun se vio obligado a sujetar a Tirek con su magia.

— ¡Ustedes no podrán contra mí! — exclamó Tirek haciendo todo lo posible para soltarse.

— "Super Evolución: Fase Tres" — susurró Shun elevando su fuerza increíblemente — ¡Ya es hora de que te despidas, Tirek!

Luego de decir eso, Shun perforó todos los puntos clave en su cuerpo para que el minotauro no pudiera moverse. Por esto, Tirek gritó como si hubiera un mañana, fue el dolor tan grande y a parte de eso, tales heridas no tendrían cura.

Seguido de eso, Alice aceleró el proceso de extracción para acabar de una vez con este mal.

— ¡Hasta nunca, Tirek! — gritó Alice culminando el proceso.

Este último punto era el causante del dolor inimaginable e incluso, el de la desaparición definitiva del minotauro.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Malditoooooos! ¡Jamas lograrán reconstruir Equestria! ¡Jamaaaaas! — gritaba Tirek mientras sentía la extracción.

Para poder terminar el proceso, Alice usó el crucifijo para tomar el cuerpo inservible del minotauro, clavarlo y desintegrarlo. Por otra parte, los poderes de Blade los contuvo Shun por unos instantes hasta Tirek fuera desintegrado, luego los soltó para que volvieran a Blade.

— Por fin, ya acabó todo — suspiró Alice.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Pero si pensaban que esto era todo, pues no, todavia falta algo, nos leemos luego**.


	15. Libertad bajo fianza

**Me cuentan 10 y no me levanto, espero que estén bien, de verdad que me disculpo por tanta ausencia, pero es que mi vida está cambiando radicalmente y para bien. Estoy eufórico ahora mismo. En fin, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sin Fronteras"… Diablo, esta historia si ha durado.**

* * *

Después de todo el desastre que sufrió Equestria por culpa de Tirek, las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad poco a poco. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó, la orden de arresto hacia Shun no había sido retirada.

Era un día tranquilo cuando unos guardias llegaron al castillo de la princesa Twilight buscando al unicornio, esta obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de arresto, pero se sorprendió cuando Shun dio la cara.

— No te preocupes, Twilight, solo hacen su trabajo — fue lo que respondió Shun entregándose.

— Pero no hiciste nada malo, mi amor, no tienes la culpa de nada — recordó Twilight.

— Tal vez no recientemente, pero los antecedentes son los responsables de que cosas como estas pasen — aseguró Shun — Señores, hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

— Shun, sabes que esto no lo hacemos porque queremos, tampoco tenemos nada en tu contra… es nuestro trabajo y somos obligados a cumplirlo — dijo uno de los guardias.

— Entiendo, solo háganlo y ya, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa — habló Shun en voz baja.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Twilight.

A esto, Shun solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró junto con los guardias. Luego de lo sucedido, Twilight tomó una decisión: "No se quedaría tranquila hasta que la inocencia de su esposo fuera demostrada".

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y aun no lograba ganar el juicio. Tuvo a Discord de testigo, a sus amigas y por supuesto, muchas influencias. Pero la alicornio no conseguía lo que quería.

Los cargos contra Shun eran muchos, tenía a su público apoyándolo pero también tenía a los que lo querían ver pudrirse tras las rejas.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, se llevó a cabo otro juicio, este sería el último pues ya se habían ejecutado muchos y la verdad, no llegaban a ningún lado.

Para esta ocasión, todo el equipo de la princesa Twilight tenía los mejores argumentos y por supuesto, sus ases bajo la manga.

— Esta vez tenemos que ganar — murmuró Twilight.

— Tranquila, sé que esta vez lograremos avanzar — aseguró Discord.

Unas cuantas horas después, el juez apareció junto con Shun, quien estaba esposado, pero por la expresión que llevaba no le importaba mucho. Al parecer ya estaba aburrido de asistir a tantos juicios que sobre todo se trataran de él.

— Tomen asiento — indicó el juez.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de una hora, las cosas en ese lugar comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente…

— Señor juez, no me queda otra opción más que decir mis últimas y muy sabias palabras al respecto de esta situación — saltó Discord — Me…

— Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Discord — interrumpió Shun.

— ¡Objeción! El acusado no tiene derecho a hablar — se quejó el abogado en contra.

— Denegada — dijo el juez con interés por saber que quería decir Shun — ¿Tiene algo que agregar a todo esto?

— De hecho, si, tengo un par de cosas — respondió Shun.

— Pues soy todo oídos — dijo el juez cediendo la palabra.

— Gracias, señor juez. Verá, lo que tengo que decir no es la gran cosa pero creo que con eso bastará para que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Desde que estoy privado de libertad, he visto muchas cosas que nunca debí haber visto, cosas muy comprometedoras. En mi tiempo aquí he visto unos pocos oficiales corruptos que facilitan algunas cosas a distintos reclusos, trabajadores del ministerio público haciendo "cosas" con los policías, maltrato a los reclusos inocentes y he visto también… a jueces, tirándose a varias prostitutas — se expresó Shun mirando a lo último al juez.

Este se notaba bastante nervioso, sabia de lo que estaba hablando el unicornio.

— La verdad es que ya estoy cansado de todo esto así que lo diré como mejor me parezca, me facilite la libertad o no — suspiró Shun — Esta mierda me tiene harto, me han querido matar entre varios y no lo han conseguido. Agradezco a los que me ayudaron, pero a los que no, pues no lo dudaría dos veces para ponerlos a mamármelo. Pero ese no es mi punto, mi punto es: llegamos a un maldito acuerdo o, digo todo lo que he visto sobre usted, señor juez.

Tras esto último la multitud se había quedado boquiabierta, una gran verdad había sido revelada ante todos. Y el juez, se encontraba totalmente nervioso, sin palabras, no encontraba que hacer.

— La otra noche…

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! — interrumpió el juez — Llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¡Objeción! — gritó el abogado en contra.

— Tú te callas porque también estas involucrado en esto — aseguró el juez.

— El acuerdo consiste en lo siguiente: Shun queda en libertad bajo fianza, su historial será borrado para que no tenga más problemas con la ley y que no se hable más del caso — finalizó el juez — Se levanta la sesión.

— _¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Eso solo pasa en películas_ — se preguntaba Discord en su mente.

— Quisiera ser como el — dijo Shining Armor con los ojos como plato.

* * *

 **Bueno, como se pudo ver esto fue corto pero preciso, lo siguiente será el final así que no se ilusionen tanto. Eeeeeeeeeeeee… me fui, nos leemos luego.**


	16. Una pequeña aventura (Capitulo Final)

**OOOOHHHHHH Yo publicando al día siguiente, ay, señores, agárrense que se acaba el mundo jajajajaja... naaahh, mentira, disfruten del ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

Al paso de unos pocos días, Shun quedo en libertad y su historial fue borrado, el unicornio estaba totalmente limpio.

Las cosas fueron recuperando su ritmo normal, todos los habitantes de Equestria empezaban a adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas. Claro, unas cosas costarían más que otras pero no era nada como para preocuparse.

Era un dia soleado, Shining se tomó el atrevimiento de irse a Ponyville solo para hacer una cosa, una cosa que a nadie se le pasaría por la mente, una cosa que solo la lograría gracias a Shun... eso sí, bastantes veces se negó pero termino rindiéndose; Shining era muy insistente.

─ Al fin ha llegado el momento que tanto estábamos esperando ─ dijo Shining emocionado.

─ Corrección, que tú estabas esperando ─ corrigió Shun.

─ Ahora me vas a decir que tú no lo esperabas, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo ─ aseguró Shining.

─ En realidad, si me lo creo, porque no lo estaba esperando, es solo un capricho tuyo que no puedes hacer solo por temor a que Cadence te descubra ─ recordó Shun.

─ ¡Shhh! ¡Habla bajito! ─ susurró Shining.

─ ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ─ preguntó Shun sarcásticamente.

─ Bueno, bueno, solo hagámoslo y ya ─ sugirió Shining.

─ No lo sé, creo que no me conviene, yo mejor me voy a ver a Twilight ─ decía Shun.

─ Tú te vas y yo hago que Twilight no te dé más postres ─ advirtió Shining.

─ Haz lo que quieras, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo: No, no y no...

 **5 Minutos después...**

.

.

.

.

.

─ Celestia que nunca haces nada, dime porque acepté hacer esto ─ pidió Shun.

─ Deja de hablar solo y ven acá ─ exigió Shining.

Resulta que Shun y Shining estaban en una misión ellos solos, gracias a que el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal quiso hacer las cosas a su manera, es decir, la más loca y peligrosa.

─ Yo voy a ir para allá, tú te quedas aquí y me cubres por si las cosas se ponen feas. De una manera u otra, este idiota tiene que caer ─ explicó Shining.

— Si, entiendo todo tu plan pero, ¿necesitas hacerlo disfrazado de yegua? — preguntó Shun.

— Es la única manera de hacer que caiga rápido, jamás en la vida se va a dejar convencer por un hombre — respondió Shining.

— Bueno, solo preguntaba pero si tú lo dices, pues adelante — murmuró Shun algo dudoso.

Ya sin más nada que decir, el plan de Shining se puso en marcha. Al principio todo iba viento en popa, una que otra cosa que salía fuera de lugar, pero iban por el camino correcto. En lo que el sujeto decidió ir al baño, a Shining se le ocurrió la brillante idea de revisar sus cosas.

— No, no, no, no… que tonto, ¿dónde creerá que el sujeto revisará primero? No sé por qué siento que me va a tocar salir — decía Shun para sí mismo.

Pues pasó tal y como lo dijo Shun, tuvo que salir a rescatar a Shining porque había cometido el error de revisar antes de tiempo las cosas del sujeto sospechoso. Ahora se encontraban en medio de una pequeña guerra en ese restaurant.

— Bien, bien, estamos en un gran lio — comentó Shining.

— Que tú mismo provocaste — agregó Shun.

— Oh, ahora yo tengo la culpa, muchas gracias, cuñado — agradeció Shining de manera sarcástica.

— No agradezcas nada que si no salimos vivos de aquí pues de nada vale seguir siendo tu cuñado, pero… dame una granada — pidió Shun.

— No, ahí sí que no te ayudo, tú eres muy loco con eso. Cuando no hayas nada que hacer, te explotas, exactamente como un árabe — recordó Shining.

— Si me exploto o no me exploto no es tu asunto y ya te he dicho que no soy árabe. Dame una granada, tenemos que terminar con esto o sino de verdad vamos a morir — explicó Shun.

— ¡Que no! En la cara se te ve que quieres gritar: "Allahu Akbar"… No, yo no quiero morir tan pronto — se quejó Shining.

— Dame de una vez esa granada — dijo Shun quitándole dicho objeto a su cuñado — Alá, Alá, Alá… Alá…

— _Aquí vamos, ya vamos a explotar todos —_ pensó Shining.

— ¡Allahu Akbar! — gritó Shun lanzando la granada y a la vez creando una burbuja que solo rodeara al sujeto.

Lo que exactamente hizo Shun, fue lanzarle una granada al sujeto y hacer una burbuja que solo rodeara al sujeto con dicho objeto, explotando el solo y todos los demás como pensaba Shining. Después de todo ese desastre, Shun y Shining fueron al castillo de Twilight.

Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa, Cadence y Twilight los estaban esperando.

— Explíquense, no digan mentiras que ya sabemos todo — aseguró Cadence.

En eso, Shun y Shining se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

— Es una historia larga, todo comenzó en el verano del ochenta y tres…

— ¡MENTIRA!

— Coño…

* * *

 **Bueno, terminó algo confuso pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si quieren otra historia pues déjenlo en los reviews, pero eso sí, me tienen que decir que ha sucedido en la serie de MLP porque la verdad estoy súper desactualizado. Sin más que decir, me despido, estaré al tanto con los reviews.**


End file.
